In Another Life
by Sunshine011
Summary: Sure in one life Cammie was a spy but what if in this one she's an assassin? After a traumatic experience Cammie ran to the CIA but years later she is faced with a mission to kill the son of the person that set her up for this life. To complete this mission she has to go to Gallagher. The mission Kill Zach Goode. Her mission Revenge. Rated T because I'm nervous
1. Chance for Revenge

**ANOTHER LIFE**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Gallagher Girls I got this idea from another fanfic but some things will be different. **

**A/N: Give it a chance it will be a little sad not nearly as fun and free as my other one but it will be goode. **

**Cammie's POV: **

_"Here's how you shoot a gun little girl." The red headed woman sneered and fired the gun at the man's leg. He cried out in pain._

_ "Run Cammie run while you can." He shouted. But I was frozen I couldn't move and I had tears dripping down my face. The red headed woman laughed. _

_ "Now Cammie" She cooed "You wouldn't do that would you?" She laughed again and placed the gun in my hands. "Here's the trigger and here's how you aim. Now shoot." _

_ "NOO!" The man cried out but it was too late. She pressed my finger down and the gun fired hitting the man in the chest. Right were his heart was. I watched him slump to the ground lifeless. That man was my father. _

I sit up in my room sweating from the dream. It was only a dream I tell myself, only a dream. But it wasn't a dream my brain says, it happened. And before I can stop it the memory consumes me.

_"Momma? Momma?" I say. My mother looks up at me distraught. _

_ "Where? Where is he Cammie? I need to know" More tears trail down my face, this is the most I have ever cried in one day. _

_ "Mommy he-he d-died" I manage to get out before I was consumed by sobs. _

_ "Who Cammie? Who did this to our family? Who killed your dada?" _

_ "M-me. T-they forced me to" My mother gasped and face consorted with rage. _

_ "Why didn't you fight back? Were training you to be a freaking spy you know!" My Mother shouted at me and my __**6 year old**__ body quivered. _

_ "I I was s-scared. I didn't know what to do!" I shouted back sobbing. _

_ "Get out." Said my mom deadly calm. _

_ "M-mom?" I stuttered back _

_ "GET OUT" she shouted at me. And so I did I ran to the CIA. _

I sigh as I come out of that nightmare. I get those flashbacks once a month for the past 11 years. That means I'm 17 years old and I'm the CIA's top assassin. They said they would protect me if I work for them. I agreed of course. I mean I was 6 years old when I had my first kill I'm what they call "Talent". I crawl out of bed and think some more about my mother. I almost growl every time I even think that name so I mostly call her Rachel. Rachel thinks I died. I requested that as my 12 year old birthday present. They conceded of course. I could kill them in their sleep if they didn't. But I hate my job. I would _never_ do that, but they don't need to know that. I have to meet the director at 10am so I have just enough time to get ready. It's 9:45. I grab a bowl and lucky charms without milk. After I fill my bowl I walk out of my empty kitchen to my bedroom. I quickly change into a normal teenager outfit. Low cut skinny jeans and a WAY to tight crop top. I grab some double bubble bubble gum, and some sun glasses that make me look like some stuck up b- wait no cussing Cam. Just because I'm a 17 year old assassin doesn't mean I have to act like one. That makes me look like some stuck up queen bee. Then I head to Starbucks.

"Hey Josh" I say to the boy at the counter of Starbucks. "How's Dee Dee?"

"She's doing good…, another flashback? But Cam you already had one this month!" Da-I mean Darn that boy he can read me better than anyone. I sigh.

"I know Josh I don't know why I'm doubling up this month but I feel like something bad is going to happen. This is so weird." I sigh again and lean against the counter exhausted. These flashbacks always really take it out of me. Only the director knows everything about me but Josh is the second closest. Everyone knows my code name but no one knows my real name _and_ knows I'm the assassin, except the director. That's one of the things about Josh. He knows me really well; I even dated him for a bit. He knows that I'm part of the CIA (he is too), that I get bad flashbacks, but he was never smart enough to realize I was the chameleon and the director demanded I brake it off with him. He says it was too risky for me to tell another person. Josh handed me my usual Frappe with extra whip cream. He hands me a receipt with what looks like his phone number but really it's the code to get into CIA head courters. "Thanks Josh, see you later." I'm out the door before I even hear his reply. I know he wants me back but the Directors orders are orders. I walk down to an expensive looking mansion. I type in the code and say in a really snotty voice "look I'm here to see dad so let's get this over with." All a part of my cover. Sometimes it hurts to say dad but though no one can replace my first dad the director makes a good second dad. The gates open and I waltz in like I do this every day which I pretty much do except for when I'm on a mission and the Director only gives me the ones that other assassins can't handle. I walk into the director's office.

"Hey Joe" I say. Yes the Director is Joe Solomon.

"Hey Cammie" Joe understands me so well because well I'll make this simple he was standing right next to me when I fired the gun. Yes I say _**I **_because I have long stopped pretending I didn't do that. That Catherine Goode was the one that did it. She wasn't, even if that crazed red head forced me to do it. "Cammie did you get another one." I nod tears coming to my eyes. I never cry but the tears come until I force them down again. "Shh Cam its ok but we need to talk." He sighs I can see he's having trouble with this. I take a deep breath and put on my all business mask.

"Joe spit it out!" I snap. All I really want to do is crawl under my covers and eat Ben and Jerry ice cream.

"Fine Cam" He spits back we both have really short temperament on these days. "I need you to take a mission. It's going to be hard." He starts pacing "First you need a new cover or your old cover Cam I need you to go to Gallagher Academy." I gasp no he did not just say that. But from the look on his face he did. I stood there gaping at him.

"N-no Joe NO WAY am I doing that! Rachel thinks I'm dead I'm not just going to pop up and go 'Hey look I'm alive now let me enroll in school!' that's unrealistic Joe." My mom became the head mistress of Gallagher Academy 3 years after I 'got out'.

"Cam you didn't even ask who your killing, the advantages…" I glared at him.

"There are _NO_ advantages to killing someone." I say, and was about to continue but Joe cut me off.

"His name is Zachary Goode." That stopped me. The only word I heard was Goode. I can make her hurt like I have the past 11 years. Revenge. Joe was giving me the chance to have revenge. I smile a cold evil grin.

"Thank you Joe for helping me see the plus side of this job." I sigh this is going to be hard getting past my mom… but I'm _not _the same 6 year old she pushed away 11 years ago. I'm stronger, I'm faster, and I'm ready to stop running and confront her. Rachel. Mom. "I got this Joe when do I start?" He smiled at me.

"The same time as me, I'll be there the whole time with you. We got this Cammie." I throw my head back and laugh savoring the feeling of laughter bubbling up inside me. I survived and I will continue to.

"Ooh is big bad Joey getting back in the field?" I say laughing some more. Joe grins; I'm the only one that can make him smile.

"Sure am, Cam. So this is how the mission will go. The Gallagher girls and Blackthorn boys, blackthorn is a school for assassins, are meeting at a mall and then will have a exchange after completing a mission together. We'll go to Gallagher plan and stike and then get the he-"

"Joe!" I warn cutting him off. He sighs exasperated.

"Heck Cammie! We'll get the heck out of there." I nod satisfied

"I better pack and Joe I want new clothes these might cut the snobby impression but they're so not me."

"Ok sweetie here's $400 so you can buy some new shoes." I giggle he knows me so well. All ready this mission is turning me into a better person not some snobby cover girl, or dreary assassin just, a perfect me. I smile at him before waving at him and walking out. I skip down the halls and everyone turns to stare at the assassin giggling and skipping. Most guys just stare at my chest, the idiots, I'll kill them if I even get the slightest impression that they're fantasizing about me. I run out of head courters and call a taxi. On my first try I get one and the guy is drooling at me like a lost puppy. EW he's like 50. I shudder but even creepy 50 year old men can't rain on my good mood. Or should I say _Goode _mood. I ask him to bring me to the Mall and he does. I "forget" to pay and he doesn't even notice as I walk away. Once I get to the mall I buy a bunch of me stuff. Jeans and a few shorts. Booty shorts, tank tops, and sports bras, plus an ice cream. I was having an amazing time until I noticed something. A girl, but not just any girl, a Gallagher Girl. It's going down right now I thought to myself, the Gallagher Blackthorn meeting. I need to leave right now but something is holding me captive and that's when I see a boy. She's not sure why he looks so familiar until she sees his eyes. Piercing green eyes. Goode, my thoughts hissed. And suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up all ready knowing it was Joe. "Hey" He said "Tail him I know you're the only one that can so, mess with him a bit, tail him, and make sure he's late." He hung up without saying bye. It's not that big of a deal but I will yell at him about it anyways. Payback time, for Joey. I walked up to Zach with watering eyes.

"U-um c-can you h-help m-me?" I stuttered. He looked at me a little angry at first but it melted away quickly and he nodded stunned. I knew it was because of my looks and that stupid crop top I had on. "M-my name is Catherine", I said purposely using his mom's name "and I was here with my Uncle Joey but we got separated in Forever 21 he said It was for work but it has been 3 hours an-and I don't know what to do!" I could see he was trying to put the facts together about missing, work and the name Joey but before he could I burst into pretend tears. They looked real, they felt real, but they were pretend, because I don't have anything to cry about. Right?

"H-hey" Says a nervous sounding Goode. Amateur. "It's cool it will all work out just do you have any idea where you're going to meet?" I "sob" harder and shake my head. "L-look I'll take you to the security place and we can find your uncle." I nod but then freeze will that be enough.

"And will you get me peanut butter M&Ms?" I said in my most innocent voice then I started shaking "P-please?" He sighed as if saying another thing but one look at my face and he was sold.

"Of course what's an adventure without Peanut Butter M&Ms?" He joked, very poorly I might add.

"There is none?" I say in a quiet frail innocent voice. I curse the time when he finds out how I'm not quiet and sweet but deadly and not worth protecting. I think he sees something in my face and he frowns a little.

"Yup but Catherine" He frowns again at the name "Are you sure losing your dad is the only thing bothering you?" He said dad. It was an innocent mistake but it took every ounce of strength I had not to break down and instead do the opposite by putting a cheery smile on with a slight blush while I correct him.

"I'm sorry I lost my uncle Joey not my dad don't worry I'm just nervous." I start to chew on my nails seeing if he bought it.

"Don't worry It will all be fine. Let's head to the security place and see where your uncle is." I nod the security is on the other side of the Mall. As we walk he keeps looking at me while I skip trying to keep my carefree manor with a touch of worry. But the longer he stares the harder I hit the floor at the end of my skip until finally I can't resist the urge to end the silence.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" He blushes realizing he's been caught and shakes his head. "Stain on my clothes?" I say looking at my insanely tight crop top and blushing at that and checking my jeans for anything too. But before I can go on he stops me.

"N-no I it's just you look fine I mean great no you look nice…" He says blushing and trailing off towards the end. I giggle slightly.

"Thanks my friend forced me into this but it helps with dealing with the boys" I say then I wink. He mumbled something that sounded 'like not with fending them off' and then I notice him glaring at all the guys that stare at me. Yup crop top was most certainly a mistake. _Buuut _it was fun to see Zachary so flustered about it. I grinned as we walked my steps light again and finally we made it to security. It wasn't until we reached it that I realized that I actually didn't know where Joe was. I walked in and walked up to the youngest cop he was cute too. I looked him up and down not so subtly I might add and smiled at what I saw. He was muscular, wavy golden hair, tall, and pretty blue eyes. I could have fun with this. But then I looked at Zach who seemed upset, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. **WAIT WHAT** **I JUST SAY? I HAVE TO KILL THIS GUY AFTER ALL!** But I don't want to hurt him more than necessary. He isn't his mom after all. Though revenge is sweet he hasn't done anything to deserve extra hurt. He hasn't done anything and doesn't deserve more pain than a knife in the back. I'm being literal. So I look at the guy but this time with a regular look, one that says you look nice but I'm not _really _interested. He looks a tad disappointed but I get right to the point.

"I'm looking for my uncle can we please search…. Oh look there he is in JC Penny." I say glancing at the monitors. "Oh great, on the other side of the Mall." I sigh "Oh well that gives you plenty of times to get me M&Ms boy I don't know that well. Let's go" I say before dragging him out of the room. I shudder "Man, even the old security guards were staring. Do I really look that bad?"

"Wha-what no of course not you look great I mean amazing" I smile at him.

"Thanks boy I don't know that well lets go get me some M&Ms, I'll race you to the nearest Tina's Teacups" He smirks and nods if I could go my real speed he wouldn't stand a chance but I have to lose. Go- I mean Gosh I hate losing. But we turn the corner and I shout "On your mark, get set, GO! And we raced off. I had to go slightly slower and take the long way so I wouldn't beat him. Then when I did get to Tina's Teacups he was standing in line smirking. I walk up to him and hit him with my elbow but not hard enough to hurt. "Hey I'm a girl aren't you supposed to go easy on me?" I asked He nodded and said.

"Yeah but you would have killed me if I did." I pretend to consider it.

"Yeah I probably would and called you a sexist pig." He chuckled.

"Sounds about right oh and so you don't keep calling me boy I don't know that well you can call me Zach." OMG he told me his real name… well ok then.

"Alright _Zach_ let's get me some M&Ms."

"Okay but I'm getting myself some Jolly ranchers." I sigh exasperated.

"Fine you can get yourself something." I say then I grin. As we wait in line he stares at me. He's kinda cute. **WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME! I HAVE TO **_**KILL HIM**_** FOR PETES SAKE! **But he buys me M&Ms and I'm going to make him late… right I should ask him what time it is.

"Zach what time is it?" I ask.

"Hmm oh it's 12:37" he answers not really paying attention.

"Zach you're not wearing a watch so how do you know what time it is?" His eyes widen as he realized his mistake. But he takes a deep breath and lies.

"I just saw the clock at the entry way."

"Oh ok" I say sounding puzzled. Oooh I caught him. Ha, Zachary what now? We buy our candy and all the sudden Zach realizes the time. He needs to meet Joe at… in 8 minutes.

"Catherine can you find JC Penny by yourself ,I need to meet a friend, we're going to see a movie."

"Oh ok sure I guess, it was nice meeting you Zach." I smile one last time before I disappear into the crowd. There's a reason they call me the Chameleon. I then tail him as he walks to the Gap were he has to meet Joe. He uses several different maneuvers to see if anyone is tailing him but never sees me. He then walks into the Gap and heads straight to the dressing rooms. That's an amateur mistake but he's running low on time so I get it.

"Joe I'm here no tail now let's go."

"Oh Mr. Goode I wouldn't be quite so sure." I took this as my queue to step out of the shadows. I steped out and made a fake gasp of surprise. One they would all know I'm faking.

"Uncle Joey I sware I saw you in JC Penny but all good spys look alike so why am I not surprised. Zach, a pleasure tailing you again and I can't wait for our _next meeting._" He just stared at me his mouth open in shock. "Joey look Zach got me M&Ms will you get me ice cream?" Really I was using our code to see where we would meet up. And seeing if he would buy me ice cream.

"Yeah ok, here's $20 and don't forget to get me a rocky road." Ooh so where meating is his car _and _I have to buy him one. Well that's easy enough. Until we meet again Zach.

**********************The End********Of chapter 1***********************************

**A/N: I'm just saying I have no idea what just happened. That chapter was so surprising. I mean I didn't know she would meet Zach and I didn't know Joe was the Director it just came. The next chapter will be updated shortly but please read and review. (Nicely of course.) I hope you like it enough to keep following it. **** Sincerely, Sunshine **


	2. My Other Life

**ANOTHER LIFE**

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Gallagher girls but I own a copy of it. Yeah it's not the same. **

**A/N: Thank you for giving it a chance and not reviewing badly. Thanks to my candy clan that haven't really helped me out with this yet. But anyways here's chapter two have a fantabulas day or night if your reading this at like 3 in the morning. **

**Chapter 2 Cammie's POV: **

I see Joe's car and climb in with my ice cream. He's already there. "Hey" he complains "where's my ice cream?" I shrug. I may have spent his ice cream money on a pair of high top sneakers but he doesn't need to know that.

"Joe" I ask in-between licks. "When are we going to Gallagher?"

"Now" he says and pulls out of the parking lot. Then he grabs my ice cream. "HEY!" I protest.

"You have M&Ms and didn't you eat an ice cream or two already?" I shrug again and whip out my M&Ms.

"I like my sugar" but I drop it. I have more important matters to worry about. Like Rachel and when's the perfect time to kill Zach. Usually I stalk my victims a bit and sharp shoot them at a public event. But I'm in a school for spies now so the stakes have been raised. Knife in the back is too traceable. Poison in a cup is curable, being shot is too noticeable, and using my bare hands is soo not an option. Well I guess I'll just stay armed and ready for when the time comes. I frown and continue to think of possible ways to kill him. My favorite one involves a shoelace, mascara and a pair of toenail clippers, but the one with a napkin and a text book is defiantly growing on me. Joe notices my puzzled look and frowns.

"What's wrong Cam?" My frown deepens.

"Well Joe I have two puzzling things to think about Rachel, and killing Zach so I chose the more appealing one. Killing Zach. And I just can't think of anything. Knife in the back is too traceable. Poison in a cup is curable, being shot is too noticeable, and using my bare hands is soo not an option." I say repeating what I had told myself earlier. "What do I do?" I finally whispered and Joe knew I wasn't _just_ talking about killing Zach.

"Really Cam I have no idea, but I will always be here for you and I can take care some of your burdens. Like Rachel, I can handle and killing Zach, well you always think of something. Remember Russia?" He asked. I nod laughing. One of my first missions (I was 8) was to kill a Russian rebel and leave Russia in our dept. It worked but it was the way I did it. I was at his house dressed as Princess Anastasia and I yelled.

"Trick or treat!" and then I stabbed him with a needle that contained a poison no one knew the cure to. I then walked away and turned into my Chameleon self. Sadly I had to throw away my Princess Anastasia costume and couldn't use it for the real Halloween. Let's just say I got a pay raise after that temper tantrum. I laughed again and turned back to Joe. He always knew just what to say to make me feel better. But suddenly I grew serious again. "Joe will you _really _handle Rachel?" He nodded completely serious.

"She will hear everything she deserves and as an added bonus you don't have to be there." I nodded back. This will work, I told myself, this is ok. But suddenly we pulled up to a huge Manor house. Most people would say it's beautiful but I would say it's terrifying. Its big looming towers and balconies might make people think of it as a cozy rich person's house but I know better. This place is dangerous and in one life this might have been homey but right now it is the figure of my destruction. Why must I do this? If I am caught surly it will be here. As we walk into the main entrance way Joe explains why it's so empty.

"Its Dinner time, and soon Blackthorn will introduce themselves. You should do it with them so let's get this meeting over with." I nod too stunned and scared to speak. Whenever I'm scared or sad I tend to cover it up with stupid bravery.

"Ok Joe Let's gets this over with." I strutted up a spiral staircase with Joe behind me and we see a door. There is the sound of footsteps pacing back and forth from behind it. Then a voice.

"They should be here any moment! What do I do? What do I say? She's a killer!... But she's my daughter!... It makes no difference! …It makes _all_ the difference!" I hear Rachel mumble to herself inside. She wants a killer? Oh she can get a killer. I would recognize the voice of the woman who pushed me out so long ago from a mile away. I nearly sneer the word Mother. But before I could barge in and kill her Joe stops me.

"Relax, you said you would give _me_ the honors" He whispered. "Get out of there as fast as you can. I promise it will be good." I nod and relax. Joe will take care of, it he always does. He knocks on the door and I stand behind him nearly invisible.

"What!" Snaps Rachel flinging the door open. "O-oh Joe sorry… where's Cammie! You said she would be here!" She said he voice full of accusations. Joe was about to answer but before he could I answered. I stepped out from behind him.

"What Rachel? You couldn't recognize your own daughter even when she was right in front of you? Oh that's right you haven't seen her for 11 years." She stared at me open mouthed.

"Cameron!" She whispered and reached out as if to hug me. I stepped away; I don't do physical contact except with Joe. Ok that sounded weird. I then looked at Joe. _'I'm handing over the mike take, it from here.'_ I told him with my eyes. He nodded.

"Joe" I said completely ignoring my mom. "What dorm am I staying in? I want to put my stuff away." Making it _very _clear that I just wanted to leave.

"Rachel?" He asked.

"Dorm 23" She whispered still stunned. He looked to me and I nodded and left. As I was walking along the hallway I see a brick that looks miss placed. I press on it and a passage way opens up. Cool my first passage way! My m- I mean my d- I mean Joe will be so proud. I smile and enter. I walk along and suddenly I see a peep hole and a place to put my ear. I settle in and take a peek it's my m- Rachel's office and her and Joe are standing in it with Rachel looking sadly at the door.

"Why?" She whispered but being a spy Joe heard. He nearly growled.

"Why? Rachel Why? That's the best you can say after you blamed her for Matthew's death? When she needed you most, band her from your house and after 11 years has still not tried to contact her?" Rachel's eyes filled with tears and most people would feel bad for her. But not me. I know that makes me sound mean and cold hearted but I have spilt more tears over this than most people spill their whole lives. _I _get monthly nightmares and _she _features them along with Ms. Goode. I have a Goode reason to hate Catherine but Rachel brought my hate onto herself and it is not easily lifted. As if reading my thoughts Joe said,

"You brought this on yourself Rachel." And then he got up and walked out of the room. I rushed out of the secret passage way and leaned in front of it.

"Joe" I greeted he nodded stonily and I think I understand. I've never had friends but he just had to tell his best friend (who he saw die)'s wife what a mistake she made and then greet the killer of his best friend also known as his best friend's daughter. Yup my life (and His) is really messed up. "Joey I'll meet you for dinner right here. I'm going to explore. I don't want to have a guide and stick out any more than I already will." He just nods again and I sigh and leave him to his thoughts. I walk around the manor and I hate it. It's scary even though it's homey and confining even though my apartment building is smaller. Then I realize why I hate it so much. Everything screams spy and as an assassin I keep no possessions. Also it reminds me of my first kill… my dad.

I run out of that place and see a barn with people laughing and fighting. Better start creating my cover. I walk in with a shy smile. I walk up to a pretty Asian girl that put my nonexistent looks to shame. "Um hi my name is Cammie I'm… new here." I finish with a shy smile, and she grins back.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kim Lee would you like to practice with us?" I want to nod but I know now isn't the time to show off.

"No thank you but I would _love_ to watch." I smile again and she nods and walks back to the sparing wring. They do well but there's a few things they need to work on _then_ they'll be a challenge. After an hour of them working out they inform me that it's time to head to dinner and I nod. "See you guys at dinner." As they walk off I turn on my chameleon walk that makes me nearly invisible to everyone. I still have a half an hour till I meet Joe maybe I can find some more secret passage ways…

**Bex's POV: **

"Bex" says headmistress Morgan "Will you come and talk for a sec?"Ms. Morgan calls to me from outside of our dorm room. I nod and we head to her office. "You know Cammie my daughter?" Of course I know about Cammie though the last time I saw her was when I was six Ms. Morgan talks to me about her… a lot.

"Of course Ms. Morgan"

"She's Back" I stop walking and I stare at her.

"What?" I ask slowly

"She's back and she hates me… and that bothers me. My daughter the one who killed all my happiness… she's a killer Bex… she's back, she hates me and it bothers me. I don't get it w-why does it bother me Bex?"

"I don't know Ms. Morgan but I think that it's your mothering instincts. I mean she is your daughter." I hope they make up. Whenever I think of Cammie all I can remember is a pink polka dot dress and a blinding smile. She couldn't be a killer not the girl I know, no.

"You always know what to say. I'm letting my emotions take over I need to be spy like 24/7" She smiles and dismisses me. That was so not what I meant but if it makes her happy….

I need to get to know Cammie; it's been 11 years who knows what she's been doing. _Killing. _Said a voice in my head but I shut it down the Cammie I knew was not a killer. I walk to the Dining Room and sit down with Liz and Macey we're all best friends. And suddenly boys come flowing in the door. I gasp the blackthorn boys are here. I smile a blinding smile. Macey was right something was up. I bet that boy Grant is here too. I hope so, he was cute. There were two other boys too something like John…. Jonny…. Jackson…. Jonas yes it was Jonas and Ni… Nick But as I look through the crowd of boys I see one lone girl. She has beautiful blond shoulder length hair and piercing blue eyes. Then suddenly she looks at me as if I had called her name. 'Cammie' I whisper to myself. I raise my hand to her in a half wave sort of fashion and for a second I see that blinding smile and a person that couldn't hurt a fly. But then a shadow crosses over her face. A pain so terrible I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like. I motion for her to come sit with us, and from the look on her face she wants to, I mean _really _wants to but she lightly shook her head and disappeared into the crowd. Where did she go? That was so weird how she disappeared like that. But I shook it off she'll come around eventually. I hope. She looked so broken but then I'm dragged into the girls' conversation with one word 'boys'.

"Hhmm?" I ask. Macey laughs slightly

"I said the boys will probably need guides what do you say we show them around?"

"Yeah" I quickly agree "A-and that new girl we can show her around too."

"New Girl?" Liz inquires

"Yes I don't know her name but I saw her standing by the boys I'm sure they'll introduce her soon."

"Why haven't we heard about this I mean why isn't she waiting till next year?"

"Welll" I say dragging out the L "She's the same age as us."

"Really? How cool a new friend!" Says a _very_ excited Liz

"Eh she won't have any classes with us what's the big deal?" Macey asks

"Mace there's something about her that just… I don't know how to explain it but I think she might have some classes with us." Macey snorts, "Hey just 'cause it took you a year to catch up doesn't mean everyone is like that." I said. Macey fumed and I laughed. Liz offered a very lady like giggle but not much more. It feels like something is missing from this group of friends. What, I have no idea.

**Cammie's POV: **

As I wait for Joe at our spot I hear voices. Not girl voices, boy voices. Ah the Blackthorn Boys are making their big entrance. Then Joe appears. "Cammie I want you to join the boys and don't give away too much information about yourself we don't want them to suspect a thing." I nod. Joe is in all spy mode and I have to slip into all assassin mode. I join the boys. With a girl in their midst's you think they would all stop and stare. Not one look, I was in chameleon mode, but still not a single glance. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad. We all walk into the Dining Room and all the girls are so taken with the boys that no one sees me. Again. But then I feel someone see me. I turn and look. I see a… I don't even know how to describe her. She was beautiful, like a goddess and there was this aurora around her that screamed powerful. She mouthed something. I replayed that moment in my head and then I realize it was my name. This girl knew me! I think to myself in shock, and suddenly I recognize this girl, Bex. My 6 year old best friend. She raises her hand to me in a half wave and I can't help it. I smile at her with a smile only Joe can get out of me. That brings me to the present. This could have been my life. But no I'm an assassin that Ms. Goode made. I used to want to be a spy like my dad and my mother. I don't mind calling the old Rachel mom because she was my mom but after that fateful night Rachel just became Rachel. Not mama. I see Bex motioning for me to sit with her. I just shake my head slightly. I want to but even though in one life that may have been me sitting next to her that's _NOT _the life I live. I'm an assassin not a friend. But sometimes I wish I was a friend. I turn my chameleon on high and disappear from her sight.

If I was a spy I would be a pavement artist like my dad. Then I get sucked into the memory of the day we were captured. 

_ We were heading to the carnival. "Dada can we see the type rope walkers?" He nods. _

_ "Sure Camster, what about the clowns?" I wrinkle my nose, and take a handful of M&Ms. _

_ "Dada I'm a big girl now aren't I a little old for clowns?" Says 6 year old me. For my 6 year old birthday he told me we are going to the carnival. Mama's on a mission. He chuckles and shakes his head grabbing another peanut M&M. _

_ "That's funny I'm not." We_- I jerk myself out of that memory and am mortified that I have tears in my eyes. I force them away. Then turn to see a blackthorn boy walking up the stage to introduce himself. Smirking he starts.

"Hey I'm Jake I work in the field and my code name is Dodger." I chuckle thinking of the state farm commercial and murmur to myself.

"What are you wearing Jake from the field?" I hear some kids around me chuckle but they don't realize I'm the one that said it. As each boy goes up I only really pay attention to 1. Zach walks up. "Hey I'm Zach I work in the field my code name is Mask." I snort. Yup that impresses the ladies. As all the boys finish introducing themselves I prepare myself for my cryptic, shy, nice girl cover.

"Well ladies" says Rachel "Please welcome the Blackthorn Boys" There's clapping cheers and wolf whistles. As they settle down Rachel starts talking again. "Now please welcome our newest student." She steps away from the mike and motions for me to come up. I sigh and slowly walk up the stage. Everyone's eyes are on me which is quite uncomfortable taking I am the chameleon. I keep my eyes on the ground then once I am standing next to Rachel let them up. I let the people see our resemblance. Especially our biggest one, our eyes. Some kids gasp but others don't notice a thing.

"Hi I'm Cammie." I don't say my last name. That last name is no longer mine, I don't say I work in the field because I don't I'm a

Wet work artist and no one needs to know that. I don't say my code name because no one knows that me and the chameleon are one and the same except Joe. After a few seconds of awkward silence in which they expected me to continue and I made it clear that I wasn't. I asked "Any Questions?" Immediately 5 people raise their hands. I nod and point to Kim Lee.

"Do you have a code name?" I shook my head.

"Nope not for field work." She nods but looks confused. Everyone has a code name why wouldn't I? I point to a boy.

"Are you single?" He asked. Ok I was so not expecting that and I saw many boys paying rapt attention.

"Um yeah I am" I say with a confused smile. Next I point to a nosey girl named Tina Walters.

"Who are your parents?" she asked. I don't even bat an eye.

"My Dad was KIA and my mom is MIA." I know your probably confused my mom is standing next to me but no that's Rachel. My _mom _left 11 years ago. After that there's a few more hands. I point to Bex.

"Where have you been staying? Have you been by yourself?" She sounds worried.

"Around, I mostly stay by myself." She looks completely shocked. I just shrug. I wish I hadn't moved out so early _but it wasn't my choice _I think bitterly. Before anyone else can ask questions Rachel interjects.

"Ok thank you Cammie, now why don't you go sit down and the rest of people can ask you their questions one on one." I nod and step off the stage. I choose to sit with Kim Lee and a girl named Anna. I see Bex's disappointed look but I just can't handle sitting with her. Maybe in one life I wouldn't feel that way but not this life. In this life I am Cammie I am the Chameleon and I'm a Wet Work Artist. In this Life.

************ End of Chapter 2************************************************

**A/N I feel so bad for Cammie and her inner turmoil. I would so feel the same way but I love this fan fiction it's so deep. But sad please review I need positive reinforcement –Sunshine Oh and Read the 76****th**** Hunger Games by Bella Bear 9898 It is an awesome HG Fanfic**


	3. Friends and Trust

**ANOTHER LIFE**

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Gallagher Girls series I'll let y'all know when I do. Oh and I don't own It's too late to apologize either. **

**A/N: I don't really have an author's note but eh. Enjoy. I guess. **

**Cammie's POV: **

I slip in and out of the shadows as I walk. I don't want to go to my dorm room just yet but it's probably best. Lights out is soon, not that that would stop me. I head down the corridor and hope I'm staying with Kim Lee. She has been very nice and if this wasn't- I don't even finish that sentence. I have been considering my "other life" _way_ too much. I sigh and head off in pursuit of dorm 23. I stop outside it and listen to see if anyone's there. I can tell they sense me too because their being completely still but I hear their breathing. I take a deep breath and open the door. As I look inside I see three people. First Macey McHenry the senator's daughter, then a small blond angelic looking girl, and then… Bex. They all look extremely surprised to see me.

"Um Hi Ms. Morgan assigned me to this room so yeah… hi." I said awkwardly. Then the blond girl squealed. That seemed to break the ice.

"Hi Cammie! I'm Liz I work in Research and Development, I think we are going to be great friends!" I had to smile at her enthusiasm but then I remember that word…_ friends._ I'm not allowed to have friends but now is the time to decide, am I going to break that rule? Then Macey walks up to me.

"Hey I'm Macey and your outfit is amazing, those sandals and that shirt were made for each other." I almost squeal. Girl talk! I have never had a girl to talk with!

"I know!" I immediately agree. "I got them at Forever 21 but I found that the blue top in Seventeen would match them soo much better."

"I so agree and if you added some pearl earrings to that it would be an outfit from heaven!" Macey said back.

"Totes" I say. Um okay where the he- I mean heckdid that come from? I see Bex and Liz shooting us amused looks.

"Yay Macey finally has a fashion buddy so now she can stop torture…" Liz stops when she sees Macey's face "… I mean informing us!" Bex and I laugh. Then Bex turns towards me.

"Hey I'm Bex."

"I know." Oh shi- I mean shoot where did that come from? "I read your file." I quickly add to stop Macey and Liz's questioning looks. "Your expedition in Siberia was amazing." I gush. Okay who knew I could gush. I mean don't lie I don't think even I knew I could gush. Bex grins at me. I see her ask a question with her eyes _'what happened Cammie?'_ I see her plead. My eyes turn cold and I frown. "Where can I put my stuff?" I ask and this time my voice isn't as welcoming.

"Over there." This time Bex's isn't either. But I head over to the extra bed and place all my belongings on it.

"So Cammie…" Liz started but suddenly the dorm room door opened and there stood Joe.

"Joe!" I shouted "I could have been changing!" He looks around and seems a little embarrassed.

"Look Cam I just needed to talk to you." I share a look with the girls. Okay I've officially known them for 15 minutes and we are already sharing looks? Go- I mean Go_sh_ this is just weird. But before Joe could notice me and the girls sharing looks I decided to intimidate him. So I stood all straight and copied his posture exactly.

"Look Cam I need to talk to you." I said in a deep voice. Everyone gaped at me. "What oh what did I do now? I mean I know that was mildly offensive but it couldn't have been that bad..." Liz cut me off and she sounded in awe.

"That was like spot on Cammie!" Oh great. I take the spotlight off of sharing looks but now I show off my spy/assassin skills.

"Cool! Maybe I can do Bex now!" I pretend to bulk up and make a funny face cracking my knuckles in a fake intimidating stance. Liz and Macey start to laugh but Bex fake glares back and gives me her actual stance and cracks her knuckles. I give a little scream, not that I was actually scared or anything, and run behind Joe.

"Save me Joey!" He chuckles a little but then stops.

"Cammie!" He complains. I huff.

"Fine Joe but lights out is soon so make it short." I say then follow him out. When his back is turned I turn to the girls and mouth '_if I'm not back in 5 come search for me' _I then give them a wink and walk out. I am really glad none of them were drooling over Joe because that would have just been weird.

"So Joe what do you need to talk about?" I say as we travel down the hallway.

"Well I just wanted to apologize for storming out on you like that." I snort.

"Frankly Joe you didn't 'storm out on me' you just left to deal with your emotions and as messed up as this sounds I totally get it. Our lives are a mess I mean you're the director of the CIA and I am… there too." I didn't want to say I was an assassin or the chameleon because anyone could be listening. "So I get it apology accepted now I want to get back to the girls before they send a search party for me." I then turn and walk out.

Truth be told I really didn't forgive Joe but I didn't want to deal with his apologizes so I left. He does something like that every time. I might understand but that doesn't make it okay. I sigh and walk in the dorm. Then I was attacked by Gallagher girls. Don't worry I wasn't being literal. Yet.

"What did he say?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Are you guys secretly dating?" We all turn and stare at Macey at that one.

"Uh Mace? Ewww!" I shout at her. "That's gross like dating my uncle." I shudder at the thought. Wait did I just call her Mace. Okay I am officially on the dark side.

"What? I mean it was a possibility! And besides he's hot!" I just shake my head while Bex shakes with silent laughter and Liz stands there with her mouth open.

"Um Cammie can we ask you some questions?" Liz says. I shift nervously.

"What kind of questions?"

"Well for one what's your favorite color?"

"Do you have _any_ spy skills at all?" Bex chimed in.

"Do you like Zach?" Everyone stares at Macey again. "What?" She defends "I saw him looking at you all through dinner! Almost as much as Bex!" Then we all stare at Bex.

"I was curious" She says with a shrug.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I mutter darkly. Then with a sigh I answer their questions "Blue, yes, and I don't know. Also I absolutely hate Red and I hate it even more with green."

"Christmas colors" Liz murmured to herself. I laugh humorlessly.

"Trust me Liz, they aren't no 'Christmas colors'" The girls regard me curiously. I turn to face all of them. "And if you know what's best for yourselves don't forget curiosity killed the cat." I say emphasizing killed the cat. Bex stares at me sad and slightly frustrated Macey just looked puzzled but Liz looked terrified. I didn't realize I was being scary.

"So Liz do you work in the field or R&D"

"Research and Development" She answers in a quiet voice.

"Well what are you working on currently?" I was honestly curios and she seemed more comfortable talking about machines.

"Well, I'm working on developing a new truth serum because the old one is too unpredictable. You see the amount you use depends on your size and weight and most spies don't bother to check that before they inject them. So then they inject them for what they think is two hours worth but really it only lasts for thirty minutes and then they get a bunch of lies and invalid information but think it's true. Or it can have an opposite reaction where they inject too much and then it causes the subject to fall unconscious and when they wake up they talk so much and fast you can't understand a single word they say so…" I stop listening there but really that was quite interesting. Macey goes and starts looking through the Vogue and Bex starts to listen to music while I pretend to listen to Liz and get ready for bed.

"So I was thinking if you add the acid along with the-"

"Liz" I cut her off tired of pretending "I'm going to bed."

"Oh! Okay see you in the morning." I lie down in bed and close my eyes. I thought sleep would evade me but surprisingly as soon as I closed my eyes I was asleep.

_"Bex! Let's spar!" I yelled to her laughing in my pink and brown polka dot dress. _

_ "Okay! I want to be Agent Baxter and you can be Agent Morgan!" _

"_All right" I say still giggling "Ready Sety Goey!" I shout and then we were off. Dashing around the open field then I run into the trees. Bex looks around but I jump out from behind her and tackle her. She tries to kick me off but I hold on. We roll around some more and suddenly we find ourselves surrounded by something wet. MUD! We go crazy laughing and throwing it at each other. _

"_Let's go see our Mommies and Daddies!" Bex says and we get up hand and hand and walk over to the edge of the field. _

"_Cameron Ann Morgan what have you done to your dress?" My mother scolded. I look down to see my dress covered in mud. _

"_Oh Rachel let the girls have some fun! You'll only be 5 once you know." My Father says with a wink and a kiss on mommy's cheek. I giggle and clumsily wink back. _Suddenly my dream morphs

"_Are you excited for the circus Cams?" I nod. _

"_Ooh daddy may I have all the blue M&Ms?" _

"_What! No way Camster hand some of them over." I just smirk ad pop another one in my mouth. _

"_I'm warning you Cam…" My Dad says I just giggle and eat another one. Suddenly I feel something tickling my stomach. _

"_Ahh!" I cry wiggling and trying to get free "Daddy stop… DADDY!" I scream giggling._

"_Hmm I don't know maybe for some blue M&Ms…" _

"_Fine… fine!" I say suddenly the tickling on my stomach stops. I look down at all the blue M&Ms in my hand and sigh. Then I pop them all in my mouth. _

"_Cam!" My dad yells. _

"_Mmphgdbs" I say back with my mouth full. _

I wake up with a gasp and quickly look at the clock. 5:23 am. I sigh and get out of bed. I wander to the bathroom and quickly get changed into my uniform then walk out of the room. The girls won't wake up until 6:45, breakfast doesn't start until 7:25 but then you have until 8:00 to get something to eat and 8:05 to get to class. So with that in mind I look around at the surrounding building. I am in the library when I see something different with the fireplace. The figure on the left is a little off center. I walk over to it and slide it back to the center but suddenly the back of the fireplace opens up. Sweet my second passageway. I step in to find myself in a cob web covered hallway. I feel around the sides as I walk and I know I'll look absolutely hideous for breakfast but I could care less.

I suddenly walk into a room. It has stain glass windows and the sun is shining in at the perfect angle. I look around and a guitar catches my eye. It's been years since Joe taught me how to play. I lightly start to play a tune and soon I start to sing.

_Bottom of Form_

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground__  
__And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Too late, oh_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the angel, heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa _

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late_

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground_

I finish with a sigh and suddenly I hear clapping. I swing around and flip the person that was watching me. "What the h- Joe?"

"Yeah Cammie, Uh can you let me up?" I snicker and get off him pulling him up.

` "Sorry Joe" I say with a smirk.

"Mm Hmm." He says with a knowing look. "You better get to breakfast Cam." I nod but don't turn to leave yet. He just shakes his head and turns to leave "You have her voice" he whispers at last. I whip around to ask him what he meant but he was already gone. I sit down with a huff and pull out my song journal. I keep it with everywhere I go and get ready to start my newest song.

_They say it's easy being a girl… _

***************Page break named Ashlyn****************

With a sigh I put my journal down. I am trying but well let's just say I'm not feeling inspired. I take a look at my mental clock and realize it's 7:55. I rush out of the room and down the passageway. I smile as I run my hand across the wall as I run. I feel like giggling and laughing and skipping almost like I did when I found out I had to- I almost forgot I mean how could I forget I have to kill Zach. I stop in shock but soon I push that thought from my mind. I don't want to think about that right now let's think of something more pleasant. Like… Waffles! I try to distract myself with thought of chocolate chip waffles drenched in syrup but that doesn't help much. I am in front of the dining room door and I push it open to get some waffles. Eyes everywhere. Everybody is looking at me and that's when I remember I probably look like shi- I mean crap. I look down to find myself covered in cob webs. I shrug my shoulders and head to the breakfast bar. Everyone clears a path for me as I walk. By the time I reach the breakfast bar and the talking has still not resumed I lose my patients.

"What have you never seen a 17 year old girl covered in cob webs? Get used to it." After that most people sheepishly turn back to their breakfast and I loaded my plate with chocolate chip waffles and drench them in syrup. I grab a cup of orange juice and head to Bex, Macey, and Liz's table. I sit down next to Liz. Bex regards me curiously, Macey looks mortified, and Liz doesn't even look up, she's busy looking over her flash cards.

"Hhemyph" I mumble trying to say hey with my mouth full.

"Hey? Hey? Cammie what happened to your clothes. I thought I could trust you." I spit out the Orange juice I was drinking causing it to go all over my waffles. Trust me? She thought she could trust an assassin?

"Wait, what, trust?" Bex starts cracking up and even Liz laughs. Macey just looks even more mortified.

"Yes I thought I could trust you with getting yourself dressed in the morning but apparently not nor can I trust you to eat without spitting orange juice everywhere!" I shrug and continue to eat my orange juice covered waffles. By then Bex was laughing so hard I thought she was going to pee herself.

"So" I said trying to make small talk "What's our first class?" They all gape at me.

"So you are really having classes with us!" Bex managed to get out.

"Yup I can't wait and guess who is teaching Co ops… Joe!"

"Wait you mean Abby is sharing her spotlight? Yeah I'd like to see that!" Macey says with a snort.

"Well girls Joe is a master at persuasion." I tell them with a wink. That made me think about that dream I had last night. Sometimes I like the bad dreams more than the good ones because there could be so many more happy memories if Ms. Goode had not followed us there. I wouldn't be thinking this if I were in my other life the one where my mom didn't push me away and Ms. Goode didn't capture me and my father. The one where I was Bex Macey and Liz's best friend.

"Cammie? Cammie come back to us girl."

"Hmm?" I ask generally confused. The other girls laugh at me but they wouldn't be laughing if they knew what I was thinking about.

"We have COW first Cam."

"Cow like moo? What do I need to know about cows?"

"No Cam Countries of the World"

"Oh… Okay let's go." I get up and they follow me. "We all have the same class?" I ask. Bex shakes her head.

"Nope me you and Macey are together but Liz is taking a more advanced Computing so she has different classes."

"Wow!" I say turning to Liz "You are a true genius." The southern girl blushes and I smile and turn towards Macey and Bex "Let's get a move on." And with one last look at Liz we were off to COW.

The class was extremely boring because I already knew everything they were talking about so I spent the majority of the class dozing off.

"Cammie?" Professor Smith asked

"Well it was thought that our system was chosen by men the majority of ideas came from their wives and then the men would use their ideas for their own. So we think instead of founding fathers it's more like founding father's wives." Everyone gaped at me because we hadn't touched that topic just yet so anyone who had answered that question would most likely have gotten it wrong without prior knowledge and let's face it I shouldn't have prior knowledge. Though some people who are Liz smart and paying attention would have got that. I was being pretty obvious that I wasn't paying attention. Oh great.

**********The End and Please read authors Note********** **

**A/N Hi thanks for reading but I need to talk to you guys we have two options one is I can update a lot with really short chapters or I can update a little with really long chapters. You let me know in either a review or a PM. I hope you liked it ~Sunshine **

**P.S. Don't forget to take a peek at Bellabears9898 76 hunger Games and all her other awesome fanfics. **


	4. Oopsie Daisy Betrayal

**ANOTHER LIFE **

**Disclaimer: Yeah I. don't own Gallagher girls and what not because I'm not that special but maybe I'll have a story of my own one day… **

**A/N: So Uh thank you to the one person that told me they wanted less words more chapters. (Fake glare at everyone else) Sorry it's a little late but now I will have more time to write I promise. Oh and thank you A600, **** .58, and lilyroselilac123. **

**Cammie POV: **

I shift nervously I hope they stop staring at me soon. It's been like this ever since I dropped that little bomb introducing them to a bunch of info nonsense. I mean who cares? Well apparently they do. I almost start banging my head against the wall from all the odd looks.

"_DING!"_ The bell _finally _rings.

"Yes!" I shout, then look around slightly embarrassed I spoke aloud.

"So what was that?" Bex asks as we walk to our next class, PE.

"Oh that? That was nothing." I say trying to convince them and failing badly at it.

"Suure Cam." Macey says then she tugs me and Bex into an abandoned classroom by our elbows. "Now what was that about." She commands in a motherly voice. I sigh trying to think up a good enough lie and then I realize that if I just tell them my last name they should be fine… or a last name.

"Guys my last name…" Bex looks shocked and Macey is leaning forward ready to hear the secret "Is Solomon." Bex gapes at me knowing fully well that is _not _my last name. Macey looks confused.

"Wait are you guys married?" I stare at Macey in shock.

"NO MACEY WE ARE NOT MARRIED AND THAT IS JUST WEIRD A-AND WEIRD ughh" I make this weird gasp choking noise after that shouting rant.

"God Cammie I was just wondering."

"Well stop!" I snap back and storm out of the room. She is so irritating I try to open up to her and she just… ugh. _You weren't opening up to her _a tiny voice in my head said _You were lying._

"**You shut up too." **I growl at the voice in my head

"_Shut up isn't a nice word." _

"**Well neither is-" **

"Cammie!" I hear a voice shout from behind me. Suddenly I'm face to face with green eyes, I feel like I'm free falling into them.

"Oh hey Zach I was just-"

"Talking to yourself yeah I know." I was about to say no but then I realized he was right.

"Um yeah how did you kno-"

"You always get this look on you face like" He then proceeds to screw his face up and puff out his cheeks. I laugh. "Oh and spy." He says with a smirk and pointing at himself.

"Really?" I say back and am about to snap 'Well um assassin.' But I know that will do more harm than good. "Spy 2" I say pointing to myself then shooting him a peace sign. He laughs.

"That's the first comeback I've had to that one."

"Get used to it Blackthorn boy." I reply

"You first Gallagher Girl." I shoot him a confused look. "Well you are a girl and you go to Gallagher." Every fiber in me aches to say no I am not a _Gallagher _girl and no I do not go to Gallagher but I don't, I just stiffly nod.

"We better get to class." I mutter and then we both set off. "Why are you following me?" I ask Zach slightly annoyed. I just want to mope on my own.

"I'm going to my class, PE." He says with a smirk. "So the question is Gallagher girl why are _you _following _me_?" I almost wince from that nickname he gave me. And the fact he's in the same PE class as me.

"Whatever Blackthorn Boy." I mutter and stalk in front of him glaring at the floor. We enter the barn and immediately I hear,

"Goode your late." Nothing to me as usual bet the coach didn't even notice I was there. Zach is looking slightly scared and sidles to the door of the barn. Better save his ass- I mean butt. I try not to blush thinking about Zach's butt. What the heck is wrong with me?

"No sir!" I say stepping out of the shadows so that everyone sees me. "I got lost", I muster up a fake blush that wasn't that fake considering I am still thinking about Zach's butt. "And Zach found me and brought me here." I then put on my best doe eyes and most innocent face. I can see all the boys drooling and girls shooting me envious glances with the exception of Macey and Bex who were shooting me guilty and apologetic looks and Kim Lee who was looking at me really confused considering she met me in this barn so I should know where to find it. I ignored all of them except Kim Lee who I shot a look that said 'I'll explain later'. The gym teacher grunts in acceptance and Zach sighs and we both head into the dressing room to get ready for class.

I take one look at my outfit and shake my head. I hate gym. But I put on the dark blue booty shorts and silver sports bra and sashay out of the locker room. I see a few boys look like their going to faint and quickly start to stretch causing the boys eyes to bulge out of their heads along with other things in certain places…

Jaws dropped when I started with my basic flips and applause was heard once I started my more complicated ones. Once I finished that I had a healthy sheen of sweat on me and got a drink. After that gym went smoothly without me drawing to much attention to myself. Not that I was bad I just used my chameleoness to blend in. After that we head to computing and then lunch. Lunch is when things went bad again.

I sat down with Kim Lee and Bex, Macey, and Liz joined us. I raised my eyebrows at Macey asking if she was going to civil and she nodded. Liz looked confused but didn't say anything. Everything was going fine until Kim Lee left. She got up to get some more dessert and Liz quickly jumped on the opportunity to question me.

"Okay Cams what happened." Liz asked. I was about to open my mouth and say nothing but Macey beat me to it.

"Cammie's last name is Solomon." She quickly filled Liz in. "You see Cam we don't keep secrets from each other." She says shooting a look at me.

"Wait a sec Cammie's last name is Solomon?" I hear a certain voice say and I turn to see Tina Walters the school gossip queen wanting to hear it directly from the source. I open my mouth to deny it but again Macey beats me to it.

"Yup! Ain't that right Cammie?" I am shocked Macey would betray me like this was she just pretending the whole time. Tina walks back to her table and I turn back to Macey my eyes full of rage and betrayal.

"What. The. Heck. NOW THE WHOLE SCHOOL WILL KNOW!" I shout at her.

"Well that's why we don't keep secrets and now" she gestures to everyone staring at us because of my outburst "Everyone is sure to know."

"Never. Again." I spit at her and then storm out of the dining room. I find a passage way and sink to the ground. As tears drip past my face I think of my friends. ex-friends. Friends I couldn't have because of my job. My life. Because I'm not living in my other life.

**A/N: So yes this is significantly shorter but I think is a somewhat good chapter I mean we got some Zach and Cammie can't stop thinking about his butt when she needs to kill him but there is one thing we can all agree on. We are all hating Macey right now. Please review please I promise to say thank you in my next chapter! Anyways ~sunshine **


	5. Another POV and Jealousy

**ANOTHER LIFE **

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Gallagher Girls but a girl can dream… and write fanfiction **

**A/N Hi and thank you for reviewing ****Roanne and lovingzach so now I'm updating, continuing, and making it more mysterious enjoy and other people please review I loooooove comments as long as they are positive! **

**Bex's POV****(****I think we were expecting this) **

I turn towards Macey cooly and collected after that little show with Cammie which ended when Cam stormed out of the dining room. "Macey?" I ask quietly "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" **(A/N quick note I don't like to cuss so Cammie doesn't but Bex is a whole different character so I hope you understand**) I ended up shouting and we started getting weird looks again. Macey picks at her salad and then finally looks up.

"Look Bex she was being an idiot. So melodramatic. It was a simple question and she freaked out about it." Oh so this was about Cam yelling at Macey over that absurd question about Cam and Joe being married. "Besides Cameron needed to learn a lesson" Funny now Macey is using her full name.

"Look you don't understand everything that she's been through going through-"

"Then help us understand Bex I'm tired of being out of the loop." Macey snaps back. I sigh and look away. Though were Macey was coming from was wrong she was right on one thing Gallagher Girls don't keep secrets from each other.

"Not here Mace… just follow me." I say and get up and start heading out of the room Macey and Liz follow quickly behind. I scan the hallway for anyone but it is vacant since all most everyone is at dinner. _Except Cammie. _The one person that should be here, because it's her story, isn't here. I briskly walk to the closest passageway that I know of and open it up. Mace and Liz follow me and then we close the door. Once we're a few feet in we here the sobbing.

"Never a-again… shoulda l-l-listned to Joe." Then more hysterical tears. It was only a few seconds later that we realized it was Cammie crying. My heart reached out to the girl but with our limited information there wasn't much we could do. Besides Macey and Liz didn't even know the limited information we _had_. I signaled for them to head back out but as soon as we moved the sobs stopped. "Who's there?" A cold voice asked. It didn't sound like Cammie at all. It was as if she has no emotions and the monotone voice said it again "Who is there?" This time it was more forceful and slightly louder but there was another tone I caught too. Sadness, hurt and tiredness. It hurt to hear that voice let alone know someone you know was saying that. I could tell Liz and Mace felt the exact same way. Macey even more so knowing she caused this. We shared a glance in the darkness until suddenly I heard a shriek come from Macey. I watch a figure pin Macey down and put an arm over her neck cutting off her air. I rush forward to help but the figure hopped away before I could beat the hell out of her.

"Macey?" The voice whispered. I suddenly realized it was Cam but before I could stop her she was gone. It was as if she had disappeared into thin air like the first time I saw her except this time we were in a dark damp crowded passage way.

"You better explain Bex." Says Macey as she rubs her neck were Cammie pressed down. I nod and turn away. I head deeper into the passageway and into a cavern. I reach into the pocket of my skirt and pull out my mini flashlight. I shine it around until it reaches the torch I light up the torch and all the other ones in the room. I sit down and motion for the other ones to too.

"I can't tell you everything." I start and Macey begins to open her mouth in protest. "Macey." I say cutting her off "It just isn't my story to tell and besides I don't know it all anyways. It started like this I knew Cam when I was younger, 6 years old to be exact, she was my best friend." I smile wistfully. "Our parents were friends-"

"Who are her parents" Liz says cutting me off and taking notes? All well I should have known this is Liz we are talking about.

"Sorry, not my story to tell." I reply with a shrug. She nods and jots something down on her notes.

"Anyways" I continue "Everything was perfect until… the carnival. I only remember it 'cause Cam was talking nonstop 'bout it. That day she didn't come home, or the next, or the next. Two weeks later she shows up at home unannounced I don't know what happened after that Headmistress Morgan never told me alls she would say is that Cammie killed… that Cam was a killer." I look up and see their shocked gazes staring wide eyed back at me. "But I don't believe it. The girl I knew… know wouldn't do something like that."Slowly Liz nodded and Macey joined in. "But guys." I start again "I. Just. Don't. Know." Liz shakes her head no.

"Guys" He soft voice answered "I know Cam you know Cam she's not a killer."

"Objection." Mace calls out halfheartedly "She did this" She comments pointing to her neck."

"Well Joe is her Dad or Guardian." I quickly defend.

"So? That gives her excuse to choke somebody at will?"

"Macey drop it" I finally growl.

"NO! You would never let someone get away with that no matter who they are but now you're just letting her walk all over us!"

"I am not Macey-" Suddenly I stop short. I look into Macey's eyes and see something I should have seen _long _ago "Macey" I gasp "Y-your jealous!" She looks outraged.

"I am n-not." At the end her voice cracks. And a tear glistens in her eye. "It's just so unfair. I had to fight to get friends! Get loyal friends but she's accepted without a second glance! Her cryptic-ness few details! Heck she could be a killer! But you don't care! Not. One. Bit." By the end the tears were flowing and both me and Liz were holding her. "I just don't get it." She cried at last and then she shook with sobs.

"Your right Mace." I say "But that doesn't mean we should ignore her. I mean frankly you seemed mean and a stuck up snob but we took a risk and look who you turned out to be." I say softly to her. Macey nods.

"Uh guys I have an idea." Liz softly murmurs "I need to test out my new truth serum and uh maybe Cam would be so nice to uh try it out?" She says ending it like a question. Macey and I share a look.

"Liz we have finally turned you evil!" Mace and I squeal and envelop Liz in a hug.

*******The End A Chapter 5***** **

**A/N: Okay guys all done and that was a pretty interesting chapter just one quick question where the heck is Cam? OH and sorry about the use of the word H E double hockey sticks but it is rated T so I should be okay. Please review I promise to say thanks in the next chapter oh and read the 76****th**** hunger Games by Bella Bear 9898 and most recently me. I help out with the latest chapter.**


	6. Say what now? Ease Dropper

**ANOTHER LIFE **

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Gallagher Girls but a girl can dream… and write fanfiction **

**A/N: Thank you lilyroselilac for reviewing and don't worry I got a plan, now everyone else shame on you for not reviewing! I hope you like this chapter. **

**Cammie's POV **

I am still sobbing where I was a few minutes ago when I hear footsteps I stop and look through the darkness.

"Whose there?" I call emotionlessly into the darkness. From the amount of breathing I hear and footsteps I estimate about three opponents. One easily overpowered and two tougher ones. "Whose out there" I call out again more forcefully this time I put some real emotion into it. I hear breathing speed up and I sidle forward noiselessly. I see one of the figures in front of the other two. I target the one in the back and tackle her to the ground. She shrieks out and I quickly cut off her wind supply. Then I get a closer look… Macey? "Macey?" I say voicing my thoughts. Da- I mean darn I thought it was people from… da-darn. I quickly blend back into the darkness and rush down the hallway. But before I could fine an exit I heard a voice, Macey, say

"You better explain Bex." Then I know I can't leave just yet because Bex is going to tell them something. Something important. Something _explaining _me. So I wait for them and once they past me I follow quietly.

As I breeze across the dusty floor I think of all that has transpired in the past few days. I thought I made some friends. Thought being the key word. Bex is "worried" about me. Liz suspects nothing. And Macey is a B-word. Or as I called myself two days earlier a stuck up queen bee. Could it have been only two days? Two days since my life was turned completely upside down.

The girls walk into a cavern and light up the room using torches. Smart. I'll have to remember that for later. As they settle down Bex tells them what she knows while Liz takes notes and Macey sits by in stoney silence. When Bex didn't tell them my parents names I was extremely happy. I don't know why I'm not stopping her from telling them anything in the first place. I mean it would be pretty simple just jump them and yell that they shouldn't talk about me behind my back. But it's probably because they will find a way to share that secret anyways. _Or because you don't want to stop them._ A nagging little voice interjected. I promptly tell that voice to shut up.

"…Headmistress Morgan never told me… alls she would say is that Cammie killed… that Cam was a killer." Bex says and my eyes fill with tears. Angry tears. How dare she! How dare my own mother tell my old friend that I was a killer! A profession that I didn't have a choice to join.

"But I don't believe it. The girl I knew… know wouldn't do something like that." Bex continues and slowly I watch as Liz voices her agreement with Macey. Macey looked a little unwilling but I can't help but notice the truth she had in her eyes. She truly believed I couldn't kill. And after I choked her. Idiot.

"But guys." Bex starts again "I. Just. Don't. Know." I hear Liz take in a deep breath.

"Guys" Her soft voice defended "I know Cam… you know Cam she's not a killer." And my heart ached to hear her defend me. Trust me. I have to love her for her quick belief.

"Objection." Mace calls out halfheartedly "She did this" She comments pointing to her neck. Smart Macey! Very smart I'm glad at least one person will help them see that I'm not as anti-assassin as I'm coming off to be.

"Well Joe is her Dad or Guardian." Bex quickly jumps to my defense, and I can't help but think these girls are too willing to trust.

"So? That gives her excuse to choke somebody at will?" Macey argues. Good, good.

"Macey drop it" Bex growls.

"NO! You would never let someone get away with that no matter who they are but now you're just letting her walk all over us!" I gasp in shock. I don't care what I do for a living I don't walk all over people the only people I walk all over are bad guys.

"I am not Macey-"Suddenly Bex stops short. "Macey" She gasps "Y-your jealous!

"I am n-not." At the end her voice cracks. "It's just so unfair. I had to fight to get friends! Get loyal friends but she's accepted without a second glance! Her cryptic-ness few details! Heck she could be a killer! But you don't care! Not. One. Bit." And I can't help but feel bad. Macey is only being B-wordy because she is insecure and jealous. She has every right to be. They just accept some killer into their group and she is the only one to suspect something. "I just don't get it." She cried at last.

"Your right Mace." I hear Bex say. I can't help but feel uneasy by the way she says 'your right'. "But that doesn't mean we should ignore her. I mean frankly you seemed mean and a stuck up snob but we took a risk and look who you turned out to be." Bex say softly to her.

"Uh guys I have an idea." Liz softly mumbles "I need to test out my new truth serum and uh maybe Cam would be so nice to uh try it out?" She says ending it like a question.

"Liz we have finally turned you evil!" Mace and Bex squeal.

Oh my god. They want to inject me with truth serum so they can find out something they don't want to know. No way. I thought they were my friends! I mean obviously we had a spat but really, isn't injecting me with a non-tested truth serum taking it a bit far and Liz suggested it no less! I thought she liked me….

"But I made the truth serum different. There are three ways to take it. 1. In hail it 2. Swallow it 3. Get it injected like the first truth serum." Liz is officially diabolical. Macey and Bex squeal again.

"Liz you are genius!" Bex yells

"Luv ya Lizzy!" Says Macey and I can tell Liz is blushing.

"Yeah so that should make it easier…." Liz trails off but I didn't stay to hear more. I'm done. With friends, with Gallagher. Done. I turn around and noiselessly slip out of the passageway. Done.

***********The End****************

**A/N Yup I know filler but now you don't have to worry about Cam being caught off guard. Now we need to worry about what she means by 'done'…. **

**Read 76 Hunger Games by Bella bear 9898 I helped her with the latest chapter and she is a better writer then me so you will like it I promise. **


	7. Ah the Wild Life

**ANOTHER LIFE **

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Gallagher girls but I own a copy of it. Yeah it's not the same. **

**A/N Thank you clarusignis, and A600 for reviewing and I hope you people who don't review do because I get so happy when I see reviews. :D **

**Cammie's POV: **

I walk out of the passage way without looking back. Done. That word keeps echoing throughout my head. I don't care anymore. Not one bit. In fact I don't feel anything at all.

I think about heading to my room to get my stuff but I don't want to remember Gallagher so I don't bother I'll just rob a bank on my way there. Wait where am I going? Well I don't care for once I am going to be free. No parents to tell me what to do, no director of the CIA to yell at me to stay inconspicuous while I'm killing people. Freedom.

I quickly find a laptop in the library. You know they really shouldn't leave these lying around. I over ride the system but nothing major so they won't detect a thing. Lasers off, Cameras changed to a fake hallway with timer so that by the time I'm out they won't notice it changed to begin with, electrical fence off, bubble gum guard well he won't notice a thing. Really the security here is to keep people out not in.

I walk into the hallways and head straight out the front doors. I don't look back I don't need to remember this place. But I can't help it. I sneak one glance back to the terrifying mansion that gave me the courage to run away. Then into the outdoors I go.

It's a nice summer day but it will be turning into fall soon enough. I quickly scale the ivy covered walls and jump over. I hit the ground with a thump and take off running. I feel the wind rush through my hair and have to laugh at the feeling of weight lifted off my shoulders. I stop and put my hair up with a hair band I found on my wrist but then I realize I'm still in my school uniform. Well I guess it is time to rob that bank of mine. Or I can just steal from a clothing store. _Or _I can do _both._

I set off into Roseville to find a clothing store to rob but I know that they will find me to easily that way so I set of to the next closest town, Emerson Town. I walk for about two hours and run about four. I check my mental clock to see it is 7:18. They probably noticed I'm gone but won't search for me until the third day. Today they think I'm still there just thinking. Tomorrow they think I'm just taking a walk to clear my head. Next day wishing I will come home. Day after that they send out a search party and get looking. But by then I'll be long gone.

I find myself in the outer limits of Emerson Town. I'll stay in the woods for tonight then head into town in the morning. In a story book this is where I would find a big cave with a fire and berry bushes surrounding the outside. I look around. Nope. Guess I'll be sleeping on the ground tonight. I take off my shoes braid my hair and lay down on the ground. Goodnight old life and hello freedom.

*******Don't worry I'm not done yet***** **

I wake up with the sun shining in my face, leaves all over my hair, and bug bites all over my arms. Ah the wild life. I rake my fingers through my hair trying to get out the tangles. As I head towards town I find a lake. I splash some freezing cold water on my face and then head into town. I walk into the first Mc. Donald's I see and go into the bathroom using the sink to clean up even more. After that I walk out onto the street and pickpocket the oldest rich man I see.

I flip through the wallet and find out his name is Edward Dobson. $200 cash, nice catch. I then head to a diner to get waffles. Mmmm waffles. I buy two with a hot chocolate. They were amazing. I mean Chief Louis is good but nobody can beat the greasy food of a diner.

Next buy clothes. I head to a mall and walk into a forever 21 with no trouble. They even had a public bus I could use to get there. Once there I buy a bunch of girl things and start mentally creating my cover. Hmm what's a name I always wanted… Kat! So I will be Katrina (Kat) Hmm… Hethur no…. Haler? No… Hale! Ding ding ding! I'll be Katrina Hale! **(See what I did there?)**So now I need clothes, a cell phone and an apartment _and_ brown contacts….

I continue to make a mental list of all the things I need to become Katrina and soon find myself running out of money. So then I make a plan to steal 2 million dollars. That will keep me until I get a job that doesn't involve the word kill.

I was about to check out of Forever 21 when I see black clothes. But not just any clothes the perfect black clothes for a thief. Not an assassin not a spy a thief. I gather up as many combinations as I can and with that I check out of Forever 21. I get back on that bus and head to the public library.

I sit in the library I found and search the internet for people to steal from. William McHearthy is a billionaire and shouldn't mind if I steal a couple thousand. Samuel Senteron is a millionaire that won't mind to much either then there is Alex Cadoren and Fredrick Trillon. That will be enough to get me two million. Plus they all live in the same neighborhood. Idiots.

Suddenly my throat clogs up and I remember calling Macey that after she disregarded me being an assassin. Okay maybe I do feel something…. But it's probably nothing _because they were going to search you and inject you with non-tested truth serum! _I had to remind myself of this often. More often then I should. I lean back with a huff and close my eyes….

"Hey! Hey girl! Get up! We're closing." I open my eyes and look out the glass doors only to see darkness. So that's where the rest of my day went! I then turn to the boy. He's blond and has dark green eyes. _Nothing that could compare to Zach's of course. _**You? Shut up. **I tell the voice.

"Hey sorry I fell asleep." I tell him giving him a sheepish smile.

"Well that's obvious." He sneers back and my smile drops. This guy is an idiot and a jerk. You don't mess with a girl and her sleep.

"Look…" I start but stop when I realize I don't know his name.

"David." He fills me in.

"Well look David I've had a long and tiring day now I suggest you beat it and let me stay here for the night." I snap at him. He takes a step backward and I have to chuckle evilly at the look of horror on his face.

"Y-yeah ya ya need me to let you out in the morning?" I give him another evil smirk.

"Nah I'll let myself out." I say and put my feet up on the desk I'm sitting at. I give him a dismissing wave and he then turns around and walks stiffly out the door. Ah the wild life.

***************Then end!************* **

**A/N Well that's all over and done with and just because I'm using Kat and Hale's name doesn't mean I'm making this a crossover I just thought it would be funny. Any ways please review and Lots of happy signs from me :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :{D :{D: **


	8. Dreams and new Memeries

**ANOTHER LIFE **

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own Gallagher girls but I own a copy of it. Yeah it's not the same. **

**A/N: Hey sorry I'm late through I suppose I'm not that late… eh any ways thank you****A600 and .7543653 everyone else SHAME! Until you review. **Now I un-bolded this so you pay attention this whole Cam/Kat thing is NOT a crossover and there is going to be a time skip. Okay? 'kay. **Now off to the story oh and the time skip is to just a little later one day or so and Cam/Kat is in the middle of a heist. Enjoy! **

**Cammie POV **

I jump from the tree to the window quickly and quietly so that no one hears a thing. Not even a rustle. You know this is the first time I've been in a house uninvited and not been there to kill someone? I mean think even at Gallagher I wasn't invited and I was there to kill Zach. _Stop thinking about that Cam it's over with. Besides, your Kat now._ Kat. Katrina. I remind myself of that constantly but something about me doesn't want to let go of my old life. _What life? The one where you ran around killing everyone, or the one where you pretended to be a spy and got betrayed by your friends? _

**Okay you have a point.** I agree.

_I always do._

**Now you're just being annoying. **

_Mm Hmm well you- _

**Shut up! **I freeze in the room I was crossing as I hear footsteps outside of the door. I silently flee into a closet. Once I'm in the closet I hear the door creek open and heavy footsteps that I suppose belong to a man enter the room. I hear the booming sound of footsteps in the once quiet room head to the desk in the far left back corner. I only know this because of the weight he has distributed and the fact that Mr. Solomon's first lesson to me was 'notice things'. I hear the click clack of a key board and then a heavy sigh.

An hour and 30 minutes (27.36 minutes to be exact) passed and I am still standing in the middle of a cramped closet. (though it might be considered spacious after an hour it starts to get cramped) and the idiot out there is still typin- wait the typing stopped. I almost squeal I am so happy I can finally get out but I am trained better than that so don't worry. Ten minutes later I hear a light snoring fill the room. Who would have thought he or she would be a snorer? Well that certainly helps in this case.

I slowly open up the door and peek around it. I see a… well a very… uh a very fat man with his face on top of the desk snoring. I had to stuff my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing because, be honest how often do you see something like that? Really? I soundlessly move out of the room and into the plush hallway. I got blue prints of this house yesterday at the library. Alex Cadoren is the owner of this house and I am pretty sure the man I just saw a few minutes ago was him. Ironic how all the millionaires in our country look like fat blubbering idiots. What a shame our world has come to this. I shake my head and stroll into the second door on the left. I am careful to avoid touching things and once I am inside the room I focus only on the vault between me and the money I need to start a new life. Another Life. I nearly sigh at the thought of it. A new life to add to the books but this one… I'm going to make this life worth it.

I pull out my equipment and get it open in record timing. (9 minutes and 54 seconds but may I remind you they have top security vaults). I then load only a quarter maybe less into my bag before heading out. I turn to go but then remember that they need something to remember me by. I look in my bag and see a brush I specifically brought for this purpose. I look out the brush and take a single strand of hair from it. I take that one strand and place it in the vault. I then close the vault lock it up and walk back into the hallway. I stroll into the room across from this and quickly enter it. I stop in shock when I realize it is a girl's room. A _teenage_ girl's room. I didn't know Mr. Cadoren had a daughter. But I quickly shake my head and move on. Just one last thing, for real this time, I grab a tube of mascara from the girls bedside table and then head to the balcony attached to the room. Then I jump.

I land lightly on my feet at the opposite houses balcony. Mr. McHearthy's house. I give myself an evil chuckle and enter the house. One down and I got a _long_ way to go.

*****************Page Brake to later that day****************** **

Very successful. Yes very successful indeed. It's about 9 O'clock at night and I'm about to board a plane to get as far away from Roseville as possible. I'm already far but I want to be long gone. So Hmmm I'm thinking… Orlando, Florida. Yup, most certainly Orlando.

**A List Made by Kat Hale/Cammie on Why to move to Orlando, Florida **

**Disney World: you Just Can't beat that**

**Surfing: I can finally learn **

**Hotels: There is NO Way I'm getting an apartment now**

**Populated: I can blend in easier**

**Don't need to go to school: YAY! **

**Easier to mask the fact I don't have any parents: Eh **

**I haven't killed anyone here: I just can't beat around the bush with that. **

So that is why I'm moving to Orlando and with that I hear the flight attendant call out "Flight 937 boarding first class passengers, flight 937 boarding first class passengers." And with that I climb onto the plane. I put my small carryon bag on the shelf and have to sigh. I am finally getting away from this place. For real! It has been so long since I made decision for myself.

I get into the comfy chairs for the first class people. I'm lucky, this is a direct flight but it is still going to be long. So as I settle in with my carryon bag stored above me and my knife that I managed to smuggle past the security securely strapped into my boot. I close my eyes and for the first time in three days, make that five actually, I fully relax.

"_Hey Camster?" My Daddy asks as he searches the Circus crowd for something _

"_Yeah Dada?" I reply looking up at my Daddy as he nervously glances around._

"_I want you to go to… get some more M&Ms and then head straight to the bathroom and do not come out until I give you the say so." He orders still not meeting my eyes and frantically searching the crowd. _

"_Okay Daddy but we can still see the type rope walkers right?" I ask hopefully "And the clowns?" I add as an afterthought because I knew how much my Daddy wants us to see the clowns._

"_I don't know Cammie but-" Something catches his eye "Now Cameron you need to go NOW!" I run away because my daddy looks angry and I head straight to a candy line. I find the M&Ms but then realize Dada never gave me money. But he wanted me to take these so I should right? I should just go? So then I grab the M&Ms and stuff them up my shirt and hurriedly walk away. No one but me notices a thing and I sigh in relief. I see an ally and rush down it. Dada said stay in a bathroom but this way it will be more fun! Like hide in seek! _

_But dada didn't come and I'm hungry so I open the M&Ms. I don't know how long I waited but I don't like this game anymore so I get up. I start searching for him but then I notice a tent with its flap open. I look inside and it's THE TYPE ROPE WALKERS! I giggle and watch them perform their tricks until I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Daddy with some really big guys holding him back and he has a bloody nose. My gaze travels to the person with an arm on my shoulder. It's a woman with crazy red hair and green dark green eyes. _

"_You've given us a lot of trouble… Cammie." _

*******************The End********************************

**A/N So? What do you think? Are you finally going to review for me? Pleeeeeaaaaseee! I hope you guys like it. I know I did and finally some of Cammie's or should I say Kat's mysteries are going to be solved! **


	9. New and Old Meetings

**ANOTHER LIFE **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls but or Hunger Games or Twilight but I do own A Minute To Late, Spy Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, and Another Life! **

**A/N Heyyyyy Guyyyys! What's up and guess what! Oh and I have no one to thank so shame! And read the Authors note at the bottom. **

** Me:** Knock Knock

**Annoyed Reader: **(sigh) Who's there?

**Me:** Zammie!

**Slightly Less Annoyed Reader: **Zammie? Zammie where!

**Me: **Right here!

** Yay! Annoyed reader slightly less annoyed! Now to the chapter…**

** CAMMIE POV **

"_You've given us a lot of trouble… Cammie." _

"_Ma'am? Ma'am?" _

"Look Ma'am I am sorry but you need to get up!" I sit up and frantically shake my head. Where am I! What am I doing on a plane- Oh yeah. Florida.

"Sorry" I say looking up at the flight attendant that was trying to wake me up "I have had a long past couple days." She nods and walks down the next aisle. I sigh and fall back on my comfy first class plane seat. Well I should probably head to my hotel. I didn't bother with an apartment. Hotels are more fun and serve better food.

I get off my seat and stretch. I wonder what Macey Bex and Liz are doing. But mostly I wonder about Zach. Will Joe get another person to kill him? Will he do it himself? Will Joe find me? No! I don't want him to so there is no way he will!

I step off the plane and grab my bags. I have very little stuff to get anyways just a couple pairs of clothes and some makeup. I will get more things at the hotel, Disney… etcetera. Once I step outside I see a man holding a sign with my name on it. **Katrina Hale, **in big bold letters. I walk up to the man with a smile. When he spots me he smiles back.

"Ah you must be Miss Hale! A pleasure to meet you." The man says to me. I look at him closely taking in every detail and I have to smile he seems like a very considerate old man and on his name tag I see Marcus Nitson.

"You too, Mr. Nitson." I answer politely. Sometimes I am very glad I learned my manors in the CIA. He gives me another warming smile and shakes his head.

"Call me Marcus, Miss. Hale." I grin.

"Only if you call me Kat, Marcus." I aurgue back with him and Marcus looks shocked then a slow smile breaks across his face and again he shakes his head.

"It isn't proper Miss. Hale, but I insist you call me Marcus." I sigh from the look Marcus is giving me. I think that I am not going to win this fight. This time.

"Fine Marcus. Should we be on our way?" Marcus nods and picks up my bags. I am about to protest because I can carry those myself but from the look he gives me I decide to just keep my mouth shut.

"So where to Miss. Hale?" I grin, just thinking of my Lake Front Executive King Suite at the Ritz-Carlton Orlando Grande Lakes hotel. Ha that's a mouth full.

"Ritz-Carlton Orlando Grande Lakes, please." I tell Marcus and from the surprised look on his face I can tell he is curious on why a seventeen year old is going to a five star hotel but like a good driver Marcus keeps his mouth shut. Once I'm in the car I start to get excited for the hotel suite but I know I will have to do a lot of pick pocketing and maybe even a few heists to keep the bills paid for the next couple of months.

"Miss. Hale? Miss. Hale we have arrived." Marcus tells me bringing me back to the present. I look out the window and see the beautiful hotel with a wonderful view. I sigh and climb out. "Miss. Hale would you like help with your bags?" I break my gaze with the building and turn to Marcus.

"Marcus, would you please call me Kat?"

"But Miss. Hale!" Marcuse protests but I go on ignoring him.

"Yes, yes I know Marcus it's improper and a danger to your job but this whole Miss. Hale non-sense is driving me crazy. Miss. Hale is my mother I am Kat!" I finish by jumping up and down and pointing to myself.

"Okay Miss. Katrina." Marcus says and I sigh and do a face palm.

"I'll get my bags Marcus and I'll see you tomorrow at 9 o'clock (a.m), okay?" I ask picking up my bags and turning towards the hotel.

"Yes, Miss Katrina." Marcus says and I roll my eyes and start walking to the door. Marcus watches me until I get in the door and then once I am inside gets in his car and drives away. I sure hope nothing from my past comes and harms Marcus. I really like that fella even if he does have an iron will like me. I check into the hotel relatively easy. I did have to bribe a guy to make him 'forget' I'm only 17. But once I'm on in my suite it all goes away. I feel safe but lonely. It's such a bittersweet moment.

I wish I could just lie down and let all my problems wash away but there's just one thing. I still need to train because _they_ are still after me. Not the CIA, not Bex and the girls, not even Zach though he is somewhat apart of it. _They,_ the Circle of Cavan, are still after me. They never did get what they wanted. I don't understand. They captured me and my dad then after I killed him I escaped a few days later.

A six year old doesn't just escape the Circle of Cavan I don't think I will ever understand how that happened. I don't think I will ever know if they let it happen or if it was just dumb luck. And if they did let it happen what if my mom didn't tell me to get out? Would they have gotten me back even if I was accepted back into my mother- sorry Rachel's life?

But then when I ran to the CIA and they captured me again… that time something was different. I try not to think about it, I like to pretend that it wasn't them who trained me to be a killer, that it was the CIA. But even if the CIA let's Blackthorn still run then don't train assassins. They make spies not killers. I'm just special. When I escaped the second time I was nine. This is probably confusing because Joe and I have talked about missions when I was eight. You see I was already doing missions… for the C.O.C. Joe was a part of it too so he gets it, he gets me. But I still have scars even if they are covered by Miracle Skin. It will fade in another two days so usually I would put on a fresh layer but I am so done hiding my scars. Done. Ironic isn't it I finish with one thing and all the sudden I'm done with everything.

I groan at my emotional reflection and plop down on the couch. Ugh this is my messed up hell of a life. Oh crap! I broke my streak. So I get up and grab a glass from a cupboard in the kitchen. (Yup my awesome suite has a kitchen) I then search the draws for a pen and a sheet of paper. On the paper a make a quick sign and set it next to the glass. It reads Kat's Cuss Jar and I search my pockets for 50 cents then I drop it in. After that I plop down on the couch.

Oh darn my knife is digging into my ribs. I quickly adjust my jacket and clothes my eyes.

CLICK!

I hear my door open and adrenalin pours into my system. But I hold still.

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

I hear footsteps cross the room into my living room. Then quick as lightning I flip over the couch kick the man (I now saw it was a man) in the chest and flip him over my shoulder. I whip out my knife and pin him to the floor with the knife pointed at his neck.

"Don't move" I hiss breathing heavily and I promise it has not thing to do with the fact that I haven't killed anyone in a while.

"Cammie?" A voice says. A boy's voice. A green eyed cryptic boy that smirks's voice.

"Zach." I hiss out and it takes all my will power not to bring the knife down. Not to kill this boy and just be over with it. I could go back to the CIA and be done with my revenge. _But NO I'm done with that Life I'm living another life_. So I loosen my grip on the knife finger by finger until it finally falls to the floor. I close my eyes and turn away from the metallic clang it makes as it hits the ground.

"What do you want Zach?" I whisper but I know he will hear me.

"They're after you Cammie." And I know just who he is talking about. The C.O.C

**Read the Authors Note! **Read the Authors Note _Read the Authors Note __**Read the Author's Note**_

**************The End***************************

**A/N Okay that was… interesting and now we need to talk looky I feel like I'm not getting enough reviews I mean in Spy Girls Just Wanna Have fun I have 22 reviews and I only have seven Chapters! This is my 9****th**** Chapter and I only have 12 reviews in A Minute to Late I have 4 reviews and I only have 2 chapters so **_I will not update until I receive 5 more reviews for this story_** I LOVE this story but I'm not feeling loved so please review and do it nicely. Plus I will always thank you in a PM and in my next Chapie which I hope will be up soon with some Zammie. Miss Ya, Luv Ya Sunshine**


	10. Hear's to Another Life

**ANOTHER LIFE **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls but or Hunger Games or Twilight but I do own A Minute To Late, Spy Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, and Another Life! **

**A/N Thank you soo much for reviewing and there are personal thank yous on the bottom. BUT! YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! So I'm updating today :) ENJOY!**

**Cammie POV**

"What do you want Zach?" I whisper but I know he will hear me.

"They're after you Cammie." And I know just who he is talking about. The C.O.C. I knew this but time after time it comes as a shock. I turn to him with a hard glare.

"I know Zach. Haven't they always been?" Zach stares at me indifferently wearing a mask all assassins are trained to have.

"I wouldn't know." He just lied through his teeth! Staring straight at me.

"Oh really _Mr. Goode_? You don't know why… oh what's her name? Hmm let me think about it. Ah yes _Catherine Goode _is after me? You wouldn't know why or how long your mother has been trying to get me?" Now I am circling him and I can see his mask falling slightly but he is holding up a good fight and I know I'm pressing all the right buttons. "Did she send you here Zach? Did she want you to find me? Hmm or was it something else?"

"Cammie what the hell are you talking about?" Zach says staring at me like I'm crazy but I only register one thing that he said.

"Zach that will be 50 cents." I say stopping in front of him holding out my hand.

"Damnit Cammie WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I glare at him and then gesture to my glass with the Kat's Cuss Jar sign. "Oh!" Zach looks surprised and I can tell this is the first real emotion he's shone since he got here. "Who's Kat Gallagher Girl?" At this I explode.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME GALLAGHER GIRL AND I'M KAT YOU IDIOT!" I scream at Zach and he actually looks a little scared but then it changes now he looks angry. No not angry that's not powerful enough to describe how he looks. He is full of _rage_. His green eyes flash and he finally loses all the cool he has been trying to hold on to.

"WELL HOW SHOULD I KNOW? YOU'RE SO DAMN CRYPTIC! WE NEVER KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT! YOU SHOW UP OUT OF THE BLUE UNANNOUNCED AND I THINK THAT YOU MIGHT LIKE ME? YOU FUN WHEN YOU'RE NOT BEING SO DISTANT BUT THEN YOU LEAVE! NO NOTE NOTHING! JOE IS FREAKING OUT AND THEN YOU START ACCUSING ME AND GOD Cam don't you know that people care?" Zach finishes off with a whisper but that sentence ignites a fire in me but this one is slow. Yes it will burn but slowly and torturously.

"Zach?" I whisper my voice innocent and sweet and I don't meet his gaze "How am I supposed to know that when I'm not a loud to have friends? How am I supposed to know that when I do get friends and they stab me in the back and plan to inject truth serum into me?" Slowly I bring my gaze up to meet his and he sees my blue eyes burning bright with a cold freezing anger and my voice gets louder "How am I supposed to know this when I can't feel that myself? When my whole job relies on me being emotionless while I watch innocent people die?" And I see his eyes soften with pity. Pity for me. Pity that I don't deserve. He still doesn't get it, he still doesn't understand. He doesn't know I'm an assassin!

"Cam! Kat! Whatever you go by we aren't the bad guys! Yes we sometimes have to kill but we save more lives than we take!" He says trying to sooth me. He reaches out a hand and rests it on my shoulder. But I shake it off and laugh humorlessly.

"Zach surely you see? I'm not a spy. Idiot I'm the bad guy!" For a second Zach just gapes at me. Then he starts putting things together he stares at me then to my bags at the door then at me and then at the knife on the ground. And slowly as not to startle him I open my jacket and on the inside of the jacket I am holding out there are two knives one small and very sharp like a pocket knife and the other larger and meant for fighting but most noticeably towards my waist there is a gun. I guess this confirms Zach's fears because he gives a sharp intake of breath then as quick as he takes it he releases it.

"C-cam?" He stutters out then swallows "You're an assassin." It wasn't a question it was a statement. I couldn't feel more ashamed. Because if this wasn't my life maybe Zach could have liked me maybe he did before he found this out but there is no possibility he could like me now. I sit down heavily on the couch not taking my eyes off the floor. But I nod. It's all I can do right now. "H-hey Cam that's okay. I mean everyone has a different path right? Your only seventeen you got time okay? T-things change." He is trying to make me feel better I know but it's not working.

"Zach you don't get it!" I say jumping up. Then looking away I ask a question. "Zach?" I say my voice soft "How many people have you killed?" He looks shocked but grabs his mask and pulls it on. Wow he is better than I thought.

"Four people." He says. Even though he shows no physical reaction to this I know he doesn't like it by the way his eyes flash. I take a deep breath and slowly open my mouth to tell him my secret.

"23- I mean 24." That's probably shocking but I usually forget to add my dad to the count. Zach looks shocked completely and totally shocked. I prepare myself for the next question.

"Zach how old were you when you had you first kill?" I can tell Zach doesn't want to answer this by the way he is shifting from foot to foot and running his fingers through his hair. I think he sees something in my eyes so he takes a deep breath and turns to me.

"I was twelve years old when I had my first kill." I feel bad that it happened so early for him but I also know that Blackthorn starts when they turn twelve so who knows maybe it was some freaky initiation.

"I was six." I say looking up at the ceiling but not seeing. I am sure he is mortified that I was a killer at six. He probably doesn't even want to be in the same room as me.

"Then last but not least who was your hardest kill?" I ask bringing my gaze back to him and he steps backwards.

"Cam my hardest kill was a woman and she- I knew- she had a family. You know a baby a husband? But she was circle agent Cam she had to go down!" He looks desperate as if I have to understand. And I nod because I do, it's sad when people do bad things but have other lives outside of it. I know because I do.

I turn and look at Zach I give him a once over and decide to tell him. I mean he told me so he deserves an answer. "Zach mine was family. Mine was my first kill. And in a way mine were all of them. I remember every face, gender, job, race, background, good guy _or _bad guy. But most of all I remember my father." Now I'm crying. I never told anyone and after 20 you think you would lose count but honestly you never do. Zach comes over to me and he is crying too. For what I don't know maybe for me, maybe for him, maybe for our robbed childhoods but for once I don't push him away. Not even when he gives me a hug. I hug him back but suddenly I'm cursing in Farsi.

"What Cam? What is it?" Zach asks and I shake my head the tears gone and long forgotten.

"Zach how long have you been bugged?" I say yanking the small device off the back of his jacket.

"Uh? I don't kno- wait Liz gave me a hug before she left!" Zach says.

"Damnit I bet they listened to that whole conversation and gosh Liz really _is_ evil!" I scream and then I drop it to the floor and crush it with the heel of my foot then I pick up the remains and toss them into the fire place (yes my room has a fire place) before lighting them up. Who knows with Liz they could have been step proof or fire proof.

I sigh and turn to Zach. "Zach I'm going to need $2.00 now." His eyebrows furrow but he doesn't ask questions and pulls out two dollars. I put them in my Cuss Jar and then add my $2.00 along with it. Here's to another life.

*****************The End***********************

**A/N Thank you Halagirl for being my first of the five reviews and here is a virtual cookie (::) plus I am sorry I was cruel but I felt rejected *silent sob back* Also thanks to flowers-cup cakes, cookie for you too (::) But I know what you mean about Catherine (that's the crazy lady) yeah she's a psycho crazy lady who needs to go down! Thanks L I'm glad you think it is cool, And down2earth DUDE YOU ARE JUST AWESOME! COOKIES FOR YOU TWO (::) (::) And The fifth review RheaShetty well thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me and the fact that you are my fifth reviewer makes me want to give you two cookies (::) (::) But don't worry I don't play favorites!** **Plus thank you bluebell2107 and ****lilyroselilac123 and I hope you understand that I don't mean this to people who always review I just want a wider span of reviewers. So thank you for reviewing everyone! I'll update soon I promise Luv Ya, See Ya, Sunshine **


	11. My Sexy Annoying Green Eyed Roommate

**ANOTHER LIFE **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls but or Hunger Games or Twilight but I do own A Minute To Late, Spy Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, and Another Life!**

** A/N Okay thank you for all the reviews personal thanks on the bottom but OMG I luv you guys! Okay off to the story. **

** Cammie's POV **

"So what do we do now?" Zach asks after he hands me the money and for a second I just stare at him. Then I look for a clock and see that it's only four o'clock in the morning. WAIT FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!

"Look Zach I have been up since 6:30 this morning and yesterday I slept in a library. I just spent who knows how many hours on a plane I AM GOING TO SLEEP!" I spoke this last part slowly as if he were dumb and wouldn't understand me. But Zach just rolls his eyes and smirks.

"So now you want to sleep with me? Gosh Gallagher Girl I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of relationship yet!" I unwillingly blush at what he is implying and fully plan to get him back for it.

"Oh really Blackthorn Boy?" I whisper in his ear, and I see goose bumps along his neck. God this boy is sexy! **What Are you talking about! **_Nothing! _ "Because I have really and I mean _really_ wanted to tell you something for these past couple of days." Zach smirks again and raises and eyebrow. So I go and stand right in front of him still invading his personal space, though don't think he really cares, and then I knee him in the groin. I watch him fall to the ground in pain. "Don't Call Me Gallagher Girl." Then I grab my bag and walk into the bedroom closing and locking the door.

Cammie meet bed; bed meet Cammie. With that I fall on it and close my eyes. Ah sweet sleep.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW ZACH?!" I scream because that boy needs to learn something and that is to not mess with a girl and her sleep.

"Uh Cam can I borrow a pillow?" I sigh, get off the bed unlock the door and fling the pillow out desperately hoping it will hit him in the face.

Thunk

Nope I guess not. So I head to my suite case and quickly put on my fuzzy PJs that I bought at Forever 21. Then just as I am about to climb into bed again I hear a knock on my door.

Knock

Knock

Kno-

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ZACH?!" Gosh this guy is really getting on my nerves.

"Uh Cam do you have a blanket?" God dam- I mean gosh dang it.

"Yes Zach one minute." I walk into a closet in my room and see some blankets on the top shelf. I jump up to grab it and, plop, all four of them fell down. I sigh and pick up the bundle then mess with the door knob until in opens. I quickly drop the blankets and try to close the door. Try being the key word. The da- I mean darn blankets are blocking the dam- I _mean_ darn door. I sigh and kick the blankets until they are out of the way. Thank goodness! Now I can finally get some sleep.

Knock

Kn-

"ZACH THIS BETTER BE GOOD OR I SWEAR TO HELL I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TO THE END OF THE EARTH AND CUT OFF YOUR-!"

"Uh Cam?" Zach says cutting me off "I think you owe the cuss jar 50 cents." I then hear his musical laugh and I am positive he is wearing that dam-_darn_ smirk! Wait did I just call his laugh musical? _Yes, yes you did._** Oh now you've done it!**_ Oh admit it you like him too!_** Well maybe a little…**

Oh my god! I like Zach Goode! And with that I fell asleep.

*************Page break while Cammie Sleeps**************

"Ugh" I groan as the sun interrupts my sleep. The first peaceful sleep I've had in ages. The gosh dang sun. I grumble some more as I stumble out of bed. I open the door and then I suddenly trip. I look down to see two of the four blankets still lying right in front of my door. I am going to kill my green eyed sexy smirking roommate- I mean acquaintance that just happened to stay at my hotel room last night.

I groggily stumble into the kitchen and- I sniff the air… do I smell bacon? "Oh my god Zach did you make bacon?" I say jumping up and down and sure enough a shirtless Mr. Goode stands by my stove making bacon.

"Yeah I figured it would be nice you know a change from us screaming at each other at four in the morning?" Zach says with that smirk and OMG his abs! I try not to stare but they're just so… ugh stupid green eyed boy making me mushy.

"You brought that on yourself Zach." He shrugs and walks over to me. For every step he takes to me I take a step back until I turn around and find myself backed up against the table. Shoot. Now Zach is hovering over me and I guess I will have to be to one to break this moment. "Uh Zach?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" He asks not really paying attention.

"Don't stand so close to me." I say and this catches his attention then for one brief moment we share a glance and then I break out into song.

Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me 

Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me

I start dancing around the kitchen singing Don't Stand So Close to Me by the police. At this Zach rolls his eyes and goes back to making bacon and eggs.

"Cam breakfast is ready." Zach says and I grab plates and silver wear.

"Zach were the heck did you get bacon and eggs?" He looks at me with a smirk.

"Seriously Cam? Spy." I roll my eyes at him. Gosh I need to stop doing that.

"Well uh assassin!" I say pointing at myself. Now it's his turn to roll his eyes. We both sit down at the table and I dig in.

"So what's the plan?" Zach says interrupting my breakfast and I raise an eyebrow at him. What plan? "Well what are we going to do next? I should probably call Grant and Jonas but eh they can wait a little longer. So what are we going to do now?" I stare at him before swallowing.

"You're going back to Gallagher." I tell him and he nods

"Right I'll get the guys and girls."He looks up at me for a second and then nods "Yup defiantly the girls and where are we meeting?" I shake my head at him.

"No Zach your going back to Gallagher and your staying at Gallagher then you will go on your merry way and _forget about me_." I say firmly. Now it's Zach's turn to stare at me.

"Hell no." He tosses 50 cents into the jar "I'm staying with you until the end and maybe after that because I have shared things and you have shared things that will make us… well we will be very close friends for the rest of our lives so there." I sigh and place my elbows on the table. I was hoping to avoid this but he asked for it.

"Look Zach there is a reason I was at Gallagher and a reason you have yet to ask." For a second he just looks at me, just to do it and then he nods.

"So I'll bite who were you there to kill? Tina Walters? Bex? Or poor little Liz? Because nobody is missing even though they're all missing you."

"Zach-" He cuts me off.

"Does Joe know about this Cam? Because I recon you should tell Joe." Oh no he didn't. "I mean trust Cammie, trust." Oh yes he did.

"Zach shut up and listen and be happy I'm not saying things worse than this. Of course Joe knows I'm an assassin he got me that job at Gallagher in the first place and that job yeah it was to kill you Zach. _Kill you._ And I have never failed a job." I say and I finish sounding very threatening if I may say so myself. Then Zach smirks.

"Well are you gonna get on with it? 'Cause I don't have all day." I sit there staring at him. Is this guy crazy? Suicidal? Brainwashed? "Yeah I didn't think so and besides." He gives me another one of those god dang smirks "It just gives me all the more reason to stay."

************************THE END OF CHAPTER 11********************

**A/N Wow two updates in one day? Man you guys are lucky I luv you. Thank you clarusignis you are awesome too, Crazy-for-Goode I'm glad you tried it, lilyroselilac123 I tried I really did, TheOneThatLooksBack man I love your username and your welcome, so thanks and I will most likely not update until Tuesday just a heads up okay? Luv ya, Sunshine **


	12. The real story

**ANOTHER LIFE **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or Hunger Games or Twilight but I do own A Minute To Late, Spy Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, and Another Life!**

** A/N Hi! Okay heads up I will be updating more now that we have Thanksgiving Break. Second I have 27 reviews! Thank you guys so much! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I just had a super bad day. Oh and thank you Crazy-for-Goode, Kickinit1036 (thank you for reviewing twice! Heres a cookie (::)) ,and Guest for reviewing! Now off to the story!**

** Cammie's POV**

After Zach's amazing breakfast we really start making plans.

"So Cam I think I have a right to know why are we doing this anyways? I mean your 17 and they still haven't gotten you yet? Why now? what's changed." Zach asks as we sit in the living room at 1 o clock in the afternoon drinking coffee. (Oh and don't worry I told Marcus I slept through my alarm and so I wasn't ready to leave. After that I told him that I'm not feeling well anyways so I was just going to stay home today). Now usually I would answer Zach's question with another cryptic question or answer but really he does deserve to know. So I take a deep breath and brace myself.

"Okay Zach I'll tell you but heads up I'm not sparing you. You want to know, you're going to hear it. Even the stuff you don't want to hear." And then under my breath I mumbled. "Even the stuff I don't want to say." But I pick up my head and put on my mask. Let's get this party started.

*****Flash Back*****

"…_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Cammie! Happy birthday to you!" Bex, Mommy, Daddy, and Mr. and Mrs. Baxter all sang and then cheered. I then took a deep breath and blew out all the candles. _

"_Now presents! Now presents!" I squeal and Mommy and Daddy smile at each other before bringing over my presents. I open the biggest one first from Mr. and Mrs. Baxter. It was a new purse that had a bunch of pockets in it. _

"_It's to fit all your spy gear Cammie." Mrs. Baxter told me with a smile and I grinned right back. _

_I then opened Bex's it had was a charm bracelet that had a charm that said 'best friends forever' and then on the back 'No make that eternity! Love, Bex'. And she wore a matching one just without the extra engravement on the back. I smiled and gave Bex a hug and immediately put on my charm bracelet. _

_Then last my parents handed me an envelope. I sorta… no make that I wish my present was bigger than this. I open it up and out fell two tickets to the circus. On the front was a picture of two type rope walkers and I immediately knew that's what I wanted to see. _

"_Daddy, Daddy can we please go now? Please I wanna see the type rope walkers!" My dad chuckled and shook his head no. _

"_Sorry Cam but we can't go until Sunday then we will see the type rope walkers." I smile and nod even though I was disappointed. _

I turn to Zach. "If I knew how this was going to turn out…" I shudder at the thought "I would have never gone to the circus. Not even with a gun pointed at my head." I then plunge back into my memories.

"_Yay!"I laugh as we finally enter the circus. Daddy and I walk around just taking notice of things first then we'll sketch out our plan. It sounds like a mission! I giggle as I spot face painters and clowns. "Daddy! Daddy can I get my face painted?" I ask still giggling from the excitement of being in the circus. My father grins down at me but then something catches his eye. He sharply turns his head to the left and I look there too but all I see is a flash of red and then it's gone. _

"_Huh daddy?" I ask trying to get his attention again but he wasn't watching me. _

"_Not now Camster." He mumbles distractedly and then whips his head to the right. I see another flash of red but I choose to ignore it. Daddy knows what he's doing. __"Hey Camster?" My Daddy asks as he searches the Circus crowd for something _

"_Yeah Dada?" I reply looking up at my Daddy as he nervously glances around._

"_I want you to go to… get some more M&Ms and then head straight to the bathroom and do not come out until I give you the say so." He orders still not meeting my eyes and frantically searching the crowd. _

"_Okay Daddy but we can still see the type rope walkers right?" I ask hopefully "And the clowns?" I add as an afterthought because I knew how much my Daddy wants us to see the clowns. But suddenly my Dada sees something on the ground. It looked like a candy wrapper but he picked it up and pocketed it anyways. _

_He looked relieved to have it but at the same time he was scanning the crowd a lot more. _

"_I don't know Cammie but-" Something catches his eye "Now Cameron you need to go NOW!" I run away because my daddy looks angry and when he's angry you need to get out. I headed straight to the candy line and immediately I find the M&Ms but then realize Dada never gave me money. But he wanted me to take these so I should right? I should just go? So then I grab the M&Ms and stuff them up my shirt and hurriedly walk away. No one but me notices a thing and I sigh in relief. _

I look up at Zach. "That was the first time I stole something." I told him.

"The first time?" Zach asks cockily with a raised eyebrow and I just do a face palm.

_I see an ally and rush down it. Dada said stay in a bathroom but this way it will be more fun! Like hide in seek! I watch people pass through the ally way never even glancing in my direction. I see some really big guys looking around but nobody came close to my hiding spot._

_But dada didn't come and I'm hungry so I open the M&Ms. I don't know how long I waited but I don't like this game anymore so I get up. I start searching for him but then I notice a tent with its flap open. I look inside and it's THE TYPE ROPE WALKERS! I giggle and watch them perform their tricks until I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Daddy with some really big guys holding him back and he has a bloody nose. My gaze travels to the person with an arm on my shoulder. It's a woman with crazy red hair and green dark green eyes. _

"_You've given us a lot of trouble Cammie." The woman says. Daddy gives me the signal, a wink, to scream. With no hesitation I scream as loud as I can. As soon as I do one of the big guys comes over and smacks a hand over my mouth. But I don't stop screaming. Not even when daddy starts to fight the three men holding him back. Not even when the man with his hand over my mouth shoves me to the ground. Not even when daddy knocks out, I think, the last guy but I do stop screaming when a gun is pointed at my head._

_Yes I very promptly stop screaming when I feel a gun pushed onto my head and the click of the safety coming off. _

"_Ah Matthew very good, but not good enough." The woman says, pressing the gun down a little harder. _

"_Catherine put the gun down and we'll come with you." He raises his hands in defeat and she slowly puts the gun down. _

"_Get in the car and stay quiet." She growls. Then she looks down at me with an evil smile "You'll do that Cammie? Won't you?" She coos and I flinch away nodding. _

I take a deep breath coming out of that nightmare and Zach is staring at me horrified. "You see Zach they then proceeded to torture us, and yes I say us because they tortured me too. I thought they were doing it to me to torture my dad more but then I realized they needed me for something. Because I saw something I shouldn't have." Zach shifts and turns away from me slightly. I smile evilly "but we haven't even gotten to the best part yet Zach. You see after three days of torture they decided they didn't need Daddy any more so they killed him. No I'm sorry they made _me_ kill him." Zach froze and turned back to me looking even more horrified.

"But Zach then I escaped." Now he looks confused.

"_Daddy!" I scream as the gun comes back down. From where I shot him. Then I felt something break inside me. I turned to Catherine with pure hate burning inside me. "I hate you I hate you! I hate you!" I cry and then I took the gun and shot her. Right in the arm. She winced and screamed. _

"_You little brat put that down." She growled gripping my arm so hard I considered releasing it. But no this was my last connection to my daddy. I look at Joe Solomon standing next to Catherine looking shocked. _

"_No!" I screamed and shot her in the foot then I ran. I ran into the hallway and immediately saw a passage way into it. I ran into it and ran as fast as I could to the end of it. Then I was met with a window. Daddy is dead and I'm gonna join him. Then I jumped. _

I look up at Zach. "Joe saved me and together we left. But he had to return because 'you are never free of the circle'" I sigh. "So I went home. Then my mom said." I swallow hard because this part is what kills me the most. "My mom told me to 'get out' I was six and I didn't know what to do! So I decided to get out and go to the CIA but I only made it so far."

_I'm glad Daddy taught me to read! Only two hours until I reach that 'Callie-forn-ya' place Joe told me I would be safe at. I walk up to a blond lady that somewhat reassembled mommy. She will be my mommy till I get there! _

"_Excuse me Ma'am my mommy is in the bathroom can I sit with you?" She laughed and nodded. _

"_But of course! What's your name sweetie?" She asked and I giggled. I like this woman. _

"_I'm Cammie Morgan! What's your name?" I asked the woman and her smile dropped. Then it came back up but this time it was fake. _

"_I'm Miss. Melanie okay Cammie." So we chatted but things weren't the same. Then she took me. _

"You see Zach, Melanie was a circle agent. Melanie Goode. Aunt Melanie to you. She took me back to head quarters but this time something was different. She was arguing with your mom and then you mother-"

"Don't call her that." Zach interrupts

"What?" I ask confused.

"Don't call her my mother she's not." And I nod. I would kill him if he called Ms. Morgan my mother- oh shoot he might find out! But I shake my head and continue with the story that is the least of my problems.

"Anyways Ms. Goode gave in and I got a new Mom. Melanie. She was an assassin herself and she trained me. To be a machine. The thing is Zach, they never could break me. I got myself out there and I can still laugh. After I escaped for the second time I brought Joe and we made it!" I smile blissfully. "We made it to the CIA we were free" then my smile falls "But Zach they were about as good as the circle. All they wanted was a machine. A killing machine. And for eight years that's what I was I did their dirty work and that was that. But I was held even more captive than before." I sigh and look up. "If anything the circle is a better home for assassins. Joe became the director and things tightened up around me even more." I look away. What's changed? Ha everything.

"But anyways I got to Gallagher and let's just say they were a bad influence. I thought I had friends and they stabbed me in the back. Or they were about to anyways and I 'got out' again before they could hurt me." I sigh.

"So I ran away and I got a taste of freedom." I grin "Real freedom Zach! Not stories or covers I could be me! I could be Kat! So you ask what's changed and I'll tell you I got a taste of freedom. But really I haven't seen nothing yet."

*********************THE END**********************

** A/N What do you think? Sorry it's late but as I said before I had a bad day yesterday and I have been cleaning nonstop! I hope you guys like it and I promise the next chapter will be a little more fun! OH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :) ~Luv ya, Sunshine**


	13. Zach I'm Going To Kill You

**In Another life**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS I JUST WISH I DID**

** A/N Hi and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I am thankful for Crazy-for-Goode, Kickinit1036, rosewater1997, Arielle007 and ****clarusignis for all reviewing. Now off to the story! **

** Cammie's POV**

So after that intense conversation we decided to leave. Not forever just for an hour or so to relax. Or plan.

"Cam!" Zach drawls out my name "Can we go already? I'm bored!" He whines and I just shake my head at him.

"How do you get anywhere with girls when you can't even wait ten minutes while I get changed?" I ask as I walk out my bedroom. Was I imagining it or did Zach's jaw just drop? I was imagining it. I mean I'm not _that_ pretty! I'm not even in a way to tight crop top this time!

"Well" He says walking towards me, "I usually just use my charming personality and amazing good looks but… there are exceptions." Suddenly I am surprised to find him right in front of me leaning closer.

"Zach?" I ask and he sighs.

"Yes Cam?" He is still leaning closer.

"Do you _want_ a rerun of this morning?" I say and of course Zach smirks.

"I don't know Cam maybe I do." His breath leaves goose bumps against my skin but before I can even say something or kiss him or both he was gone. I watch him walk to the door as if nothing had ever happened.

"Oh I'm sorry Cam!" Zach says turning to face me "Do _you_ want a rerun of this morning?" Then he walks out of the room. Leaving me flustered and following him while muttering some not so nice things under my breath that would probably cost me about ten dollars in the cuss jar.

"Darn green eyed boy with that stupid smirk go to…" I'll let you fill in the rest but beware that was the nicest thing I said.

As soon as we are out of the hotel I see Marcus standing by the car and I have to smile. I run up to him.

"Hi Marcus! How are you? I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you last!"

"Ah Miss. Katrina I have to agree." Whenever he said Katrina I gave a jolt. Zach has been calling me Cam so much I nearly forgot about my cover. Luckily my surprise was small enough that untrained eyes would never see it.

Oh right I need to tell Marcus about Zach. "Marcus this is Zach my" Brother? No he doesn't look enough like me. Boyfriend? No just no. _You know you want to say yes._** No use fighting it.** Hey I thought you were on my side! "Cousin." I quickly filled him in because that inner conversation was shorter than it looked. Out of the corner of my eye I see Zach raise an eyebrow but I ignore him until Marcus gets into the car. "Way to almost blow our cover Zach."

"Well way to use my first name _Kat._ And cousin? Really?" He hissed at me.

"Well as I recall you couldn't come up with a better cover name when I first asked you the first time we met and in case you forgot about my life story I told you twenty minutes ago, Aunt Melanie was my mom for a short period of time." I then storm past him and get in the car slamming the door.

"Should I leave him here Miss. Katrina?" Marcus asked and I know I have picked the best driver in Orlando. But as tempting as it was I couldn't say yes. I sigh.

"No Marcus just wait." Two seconds later Zach got in. Then he leaned over to me.

"You still love her don't you? Melanie I mean." He whispered in my ear and I ignore him. I'm not done being mad at him yet. _But he's right you know_ Mm Hmm about what? **You still love her I mean she was pretty much the only true mom you had.** I seriously thought you guys were supposed to be on my side! _Eh it comes and it goes._

But that made me think. I know Melanie trained me to be an assassin bit the thing is… she did it to protect me. At that I let the memory come back.

**********Flash Back***********************

_"Sweetie come here." Melanie called and immediately I rush into the room. _

_ "Yes Mom-" Melanie cut me off. _

_ "Don't worry Cam we're alone." She says with a smile. _

_ "Oh thanks Aunt Mel." I sat with a grin. I now understand why Aunt Mel took me that day. She knew the circle would find me if I had no protection. So she took me to the source of the problem where no one would hurt me. If one thing you got to admit she's a genius. She would be a tech person if she wasn't so dang _goode_ at killing people. Ha Joey taught me that word; dang. But today is the day Mel found me. It's a special day, the day I became her apprentice. You see Aunt Mel can't have kids so she needed to find an apprentice to teach the trades of killing to. She decided that by teaching me she would be saving a life rather than taking one. It took awhile for me to trust her or to understand why I need to call her mom but in time I got it. I most certainly got it now. _

_** "**__Look Cammie-bear you need to understand some very bad things are going to happen soon." Immediately my eyes hardened. My wise eyes, wiser than any seven year old should have. _

_ "What Auntie Mel. We can take it together I know we can." Some seven year olds would sound cheerful saying this or maybe naïve but my voice, the way _I_ said it. It was the voice of a trained killer protecting its master. _

_ "No Cam. Not this time. I want you to stay here they will protect you. If anything this is the best place for a wet work artist to stay. Or a seven year old assassin." She smirked at that and I smirked right back. Her green eyes twinkled with an unknown emotion. " Tonight is your initiation Cam. But stick it out. For me." After that she gave me a kiss on the cheek and patted my head. _

_ She held me on her lap until there was a knock on the door. "Bye Cammie-bear I love you." She said and then went to the door. _

_ "Let us see the girl." A cold voice demanded. Ms. Goode. _The Ms. Goode._ I sat on the couch until Melanie called me. _

_ "Cameron." Her voice was hard and mine was emotionless as I responded. _

_ "Coming Mother." I walked to the door and immediately Ms. Goode grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room while she motioned to the guards to get Melanie. Mommy. Ms. Goode took me to a viewing room and motioned to a window. The window showed a pure white room. Then Melanie fell in. _

_ It was as if she was shoved and there were bruises all over her. But she smiled. Right at me. Then she raised her hand holding up three fingers. Then two. Then one. Then-_

"Hey C-Kat where are we going?" Zach interrupted my terrible memory.

"Oh!" I say startled "Uh Marcus which coffee shop are we going to?"

"We are going to Fin's Coffee they have the best Frappe in all of Orlando."

"Right. Fin's Coffee Zach." I quickly tell him and he types that into his phone before hitting send. Wait he just told someone where were going. He just- he just- "Marcus is there a sound proof window that separates the front from the back?" I ask and he nods.

"Yes Miss. Hale I take it you want to use this?" I sigh not the Hale thing again!

"Yes Marcus but PLEASE DO NOT CALL ME MISS. HALE! IT DRIVES ME CRAZY!" But Marcus was already closing the window that was sound proof. Right. Zach.

I quickly grab the phone from his hands and snap it in half. "Now Zach who the hell did you tell about where we're going?" I growl at him.

"Gallagher girl that will be fifty cents into the cuss jar." But I just shake my head. I don't care about a measly fifty cents but I do care about my _life_!

"Zach." I warn him opening up my coat and flashing him my knives. But Zach just smirks. I mean he actually SMIRKS at me!

"Ah Gallag- I mean Cammie I am afraid it's a little too late for that." Oh it is a good thing he stopped himself from saying Gallagher Girl again. He is lucky that I was too mad to do anything about it. But with that we pull up to Fin's Coffee He gets out of the car and I follow his lead.

We walk into the shop and are standing in line when a taxi pulls up. Then out came Grant, Bex, Liz, Macey, Nick, and Jonas. OH MY GOD.

"ZACH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs in the middle of the coffee shop.

**Zach's POV**

This is _**NOT**_ goode.

****************THE End of Chapter 13*********************

**A/N OMG I was cracking up! Gosh that ending was hilarious to me. What do you think? Oh and don't worry I will tell you about Aunt Mel in time. PLEASE REVIEW! ~Luv ya Sunshine Oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	14. Going Home

**In Another life**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS I JUST WISH I DID**

** A/N Aren't you guys excited? I loved that ending but now we are back to Cammie's POV. Thank you Crazy-for-Goode and clarusignis for reviewing. Now off to the story. **

** Cammie's POV**

"ZACH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs in the middle of the coffee shop. I see Zach staring at me wide eyed and Bex Liz and Macey stop walking along with the boys. Then I smack Zach across the face. Hard.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH HER! I HATE YOU!" I screech. The only reason I say this is because we are in a public place and it's the best cover. Then I storm out of the coffee shop and greet the girls and the guys. "Hey traitors." As you can imagine that was directed to the girls. "Bug anyone lately?" Then I turn to the boys. "Good choice in friends." Then I notice Bex and Grant's linked hands. My eyes widen "OH! I mean more than friends." Then I roll my eyes and storm off ignoring Zach's calls and the Girls and Guys shocked stares.

How dare He! He could have at least told me! Though then he would be in the hospital by now, but really! I don't care. I told him no._ Well technically- '_Shut up' I tell that idiotic voice. I run down the street not looking back. Then I hear foot steps behind me. Dam Zach. So I turn around to face him. But it wasn't Zach. No not Zach.

"Ah Cammie that was a nice show you put on back there!" I see a man standing there smirking but then I realize no not any man, Will ,Catherine's second in command, surrounded by about twenty guards.

"I-I'm K-Kat I don't know who you're talking about!" I stutter and Will frowns.

"Drop the act Cameron we've been following you for quite some time. We even know about your little escapade at Gallagher!" Will is acting like he knows but I'm better. I really know. I see that doubt in his eyes.

"W-what's Gallagher?" I quiver and Will motions for the guards to grab me. They'll take me to headquarters test me and then let me go but I can't go there. I won't escape for the third time. So I fight.

I know this is what Will is looking for but I can't help it. I do a round house kick and parry all their blows. I whip out my knife and quickly press a button that splits that one knife into two. I crouch down and Will laughs.

"Are you still Kat now? Get her." He tells the guards and falls back to 'watch the show'. But they don't understand, Mel taught me how _they_ fight _and_ she taught me how _she_ fights. So I glide around like Mel would but use their kind of brute force. I'm the perfect combination of gracefulness and power. I don't cower when they raise their hands to strike and I'm not stupid and try to stop the strike before it happens. But then after ten short minutes all of the guards are disarmed. Six will be in comas for two months. The rest are either knocked out or so badly wounded they couldn't possibly fight me.

I turn to Will. "You idiot." I look at the bodies and shake my head. "I didn't want this and you should know to bring at least fifty by now. All this" I gesture to the damage "Doesn't half to be here you _chose_ for it to be this way." I take a deep breath "The world will be better off without you." I reach into my coat and pull out the small knife and press a button that turns that one knife into five. I pick one up "But I just can't do it." Then I fling the knife at him and turn away.

Thump

I start to walk away and straight ahead of me is Bex and the girls and Zach and the rest of the boys all staring at me in awe. But then Bex frowns.

"Cam did you have to kill the guy?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"Really that's the first thing you say to me?" I raise an eyebrow but she just continues to stare at me. I sigh. "Gosh I didn't even kill him. Yet. The knife there is coated with a tranquilizer and a poison. The poison is curable. If they get to him in time. He'll be dead in two days incurable in one. So I'm giving both the CIA and the C.O.C a chance."

Everyone gapes at me until Liz finally stutters out "Why the C.O.C?" and I grin at her.

"Now they have a chance to prove they are loyal and the CIA has a chance to find out some answers oh and possibly cure him." Everyone nods like this makes sense but I know I'm the only one who _really _gets it. Me and maybe Zach but he is just staring at the bodies all sad like and stuff. You would think that where he comes from he would be used to this by now.

Then he turns to me. His eyes are cold and this is the most dangerous I have ever seen him. "Smart Girl." He mutters and then goes back to examining the bodies. Something about him is making me nervous. "Hey do you know Will?"

"Yeah Catherine's right hand, tortured me a few times, I've had a couple 'Lessons' with him on Mel's orders." I list off and Zach nods.

"Yeah He's also my older, better, brother." And for a second I stare at him shocked but then I nod. It makes sense. Him and Miss. Goode have always had a close relationship and he probably just takes after his father in looks and mother in craziness.

All of the sudden I hear the sound of a helicopter and from the looks on everyone else's faces they all do too.

"Good or bad?" Bex asks the group and I shake my head.

"Bad. Always bad." The group stares at me like I'm crazy but I just continue to stare into the sky. "We need to go. None of us are safe especially here."

"Don't we need to clean up?" A boy asks, I think that one is Jonas.

"Nope." I say popping the p "Whoever is coming will handle that but now we need to run." They all nod but I don't think they understand how dire the situation is. "First I need your phones and don't say you don't have them 'cause I know you do." Everyone sighs and Jonas and Liz make a big fuss over handing their phones over but as soon as I say there will be more technology where we are going they shut up and hand them over. " 'kay now we need to run and no stopping until we get there. It shouldn't take that long but NO technology." And just like that I was the leader.

We started running and just like I said we didn't stop till we got there. We all had positions. I took the point in the front and Zach took the point in the back. Then in front of Zach were Macey and Nick. In front of them were Liz and Jonas then Bex and Grant and then me leading. The only time out positions would change is when I would get tired then I gave Zach directions and would be the back of the pack for a while. I tied to lead them through the woods. I wanted avoid the road as much as possible and for the most part we did.

Finally we made it. A two story house in the middle of the woods with food blankets and enough rooms for all of us. We all stared at it in awe a little out of breath. Everyone was surprised to find a house out here, I was surprised it was still here.

"Cam, what is this place?" Liz panted out and I grinned.

"This Liz, is home."

*****************The End Of A shorter Chapter************

**A/N Sorry for the short Chapter but I hope you like it. I promise Zach and Cammie's relationship will grow soon. But Anyways hope you guys liked it and please REVIEW! ~Luv ya Sunshine**


	15. Green and Red

**In Another life**

**A/N Hi guys here's an update **IMPOTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!** K thank you. Oh and thank yous at the bottom. **

** Disclaimer: Cammie: **Hey Sunshine Can I say it?

**Me**: Sure! Why not.

**Cammie**: Okay look Sunshine does not own Gallagher Girls she has said this for the past 14 chapters! Okay?

**Me**: Thanks Cammie-

**Cammie**: Don't interrupt *sends glare my way*. Now off to the story.

**Me**: Hey isn't that my line?

**Cammie**: Look idiot I said don't interup-

**Me**: *turns to audience* I'm going to run now but enjoy the story. *runs away from a mad Cammie*

** Cammie's POV: **

While everyone gaped at the house I strutted up to it. "You coming?" I called back to them but I didn't wait for an answer. I unlocked the door (I always keep a set of lock picks on me. A secret Mel taught me.) and walked in as if I owned the place which I technically do. I looked around and it looked as if I had never left. Other than the inch of dust covering my house it was just as I left it.

"Cam? Where is the tech you promised?" Jonas asked as soon as he and the others walked in.

"In the basement but I think I should introduce myself. I am Cameron Ann." I stop there I don't want them to know my last name. "And you are?" I ask turning to 'Jonas' 'Nick' and 'Grant'.

"I'm Jonas." Geeky boy says

"I'm the one with a bad choice in 'more than friends'." Snaps 'Grant'.

"Ooh still mad 'bout that?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and he fumes.

"Yes I'm still mad about that!"

"Well get over it. You followed me, I insulted you. Then I saved you. SO technically you owe me for saving you since you got yourself in this mess in the first place." Grant gapes at me trying to follow my rapid conclusion.

"Do not." He mutters stubbornly.

"Oh so you would have rather stayed there to meet the COC?"

"Could have been the CIA!" He retorts and I snort.

"So? What are you going to tell them? There's this 17 year old girl that just beat up 20 circle agents. What do you tell them when they ask my name? You say uh Cammie and then when they ask last name you say I don't know? What happens when they see my blade and tell you I am protected under them? What do you say when they tell you I work for them? What do you do when they say they have to give you memory tea for witnessing a CIA secret?" Now everyone is gaping at me except for Zach who is studying me closely. "Techs in the basement bedrooms upstairs any questions about where anything is ask Kelsie." I say and start walking up the stairs.

"Who's Kelsie?" Bex mumbles.

"The house-bot." I shout down the stairs.

"What the-" All of the sudden I hear clanging from downstairs as they destroy one of the many cameras set up around the house. That is Kelsie. Or part of her at least. They'll find the rest of her in the basement.

"You're paying for that!" I shout before walking into my room and slamming the door. hope they get the message that I am not to be disturbed. I hop onto my computer and go through my files. Luckily my no one (my mother) has gone through these files while I was gone. Good. Then I erase all of them. It won't be long until I'll be on the road again and I don't want anything left for them to track me on.

Then I hear a knock on my door. Okay so they didn't get the message. I pull up Kelsie's hardware and type in a question.

'_Who is outside my door?' _I type and immediately Kelsie responds.

'**Elizabeth Sutton currently enrolled in Gallagher Girls Academy for Exceptional Young Women, Research and development-' **I shut off Kelsie even though I know I could get any information about Liz I want I get up off my chair and head to the door.

"Yes Liz?" I call and swing open the door. Liz looks momentarily shocked but covers it up quickly and steps into my room.

"Hi Cammie." She says sounding nervous. As she should.

"Hello Liz is there anything you need?" I ask trying to be polite.

"Uh no… well… I was… you see…"

"Liz! Just spit it out!" I snap and she does.

"Ijusthaveafewquestions." Liz says and I have to do a double take. She what? Then I slow it down and realize she just wants to ask a few questions.

"Oh okay." I swing the door shut and look her up and down. "Got any bugs on you?" I ask and she blushes and shakes her head almost in an ashamed way. "Good." I say and sit down on my bed. "I take it these questions aren't about my favorite color?" I question and again Liz blushes.

"Uh no they're more about your… career." She states and I nod. I know she would want to know more.

"Are you still… active?"

"IN KILLING? Oh no. Well yes. Okay kinda." Now Liz looks _really_ confused.

"Well I am still licensed and protected by the CIA _not illegal_ okay? But I ran away and was planning not to go back to my old job. _That_ didn't last very long after Zach came and I had a run in with Will and the rest of 'em." Now Liz seemed to understand it a little better.

"So who trained you?" She asked next and I winced momentarily reliving those last minutes of Mel's life while she held up three fingers then two and then one and then the gun went off. I stayed emotionless because I knew that was what Catherine wanted. Afterward I just stared off into the distance praying it wasn't true, that it was just a game, but deep down I knew yet another person was gone from me.

"My mother." I answer stonily and I don't tell her anything more.

"Why don't you like the color green or red?" She asked and I know she was just curios that she wasn't really processing her words right now but this still struck something inside me and I was mad.

"What color are Zach's eyes? What color are his mother's eyes? What color is Mel's eyes? What color is the woods surrounding this house? What color is the blood of my 24 victims? What color is Catherine's hair? What color is _love?_" I hiss and Liz looks terrified. "You answer these questions and then tell me why I don't like green and red."

"S-sorry." She stuttered and I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Just think before you ask, 'kay?" and she nods.

"Right who made Kelsie? I've never seen anything like her?" Liz inquired and for now our conversation was in safe waters. So it continued like that for a while Liz asking about electronics and I explained who made it and how they worked. Sort of. Some secrets you just gotta keep a secret.

Right as I was explaining how I improved my knife which was given to me by the CIA I heard low whispering by the door. I continued to talk like I didn't hear it. No normal person would hear it. Heck no normal _spy_ would hear it. But I'm not normal nor am I a spy. Then again I am hosting seven of them (spies). Six of which could be outside my door right now.

I get up off the bed like I'm stretching and head towards the computer. I am a cunning actress after all, then I suddenly reach for the door and yank it open. Standing right in front of my door having a whispered argument while listening to Liz and I's conversation is Macey, Bex, and, of course ever in the middle of things, Zach.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING OUTSIDE MY ROOM!" As soon as they see me Bex and Macey get a deer in the headlights kind of look and Zach does a face palm.

"Look Cam I was asking _them _what_ they_ were doing outside your room, okay-?" Zach starts but I cut him off.

"I. DON'T. CARE. BUT I WANT YOU GUYS DOWNSTAIRS NOW." I give them a vicious smile "Because you are in big trouble." I finish shaking my head.

*********The End of Chapter 15********_** Important A/N**__ Important A/N___

**A/N SO what do ya think? Oh and **Important question _is it okay for Cammie to kill? Not the gross kind just the shoot or poison a dart or something? Besides I don't like gruesome things. _**So yeah just need to know. But please tell me in a review or PM and review just for fun too. ~Luv Ya Sunshine**

**Oh And Thank you **

**Kickinit1036: Thank you!**

**Guest: I'm trying! And thanks for reviewing! **

**Clarusignis: Thank you (x100000x10000000) **

**Crazy-for-Goode: Thank you (as always) ;) ;D **


	16. Cam the Teacher

**In Another life**

** A/N Hey if your still following this thanks I got an important A/N at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or any of the characters. (except for Melanie and Will) **

**Cammie's POV**

_*Previously*_

"_WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING OUTSIDE MY ROOM!" As soon as they see me Bex and Macey get a deer in the headlights kind of look and Zach does a face palm. _

"_Look Cam I was asking them what they were doing outside your room, okay-?" Zach starts but I cut him off. _

"_I. DON'T. CARE. BUT I WANT YOU GUYS DOWNSTAIRS NOW." I give them a vicious smile "Because you are in big trouble." I finish shaking my head_.

I walk down the stairs listening to Zach yell at Macey and Bex for getting him into this.

"Zach shut up" I say as we finally reach the landing. "Everyone in the living room now!" I shout and I hear Grant, Nick, and Jonas march up the stairs. I study each person as I make my decision and categorize each one.

Bex: Traitor

Macey: Oh Jealous one

Liz: Evil side that involves untested truth serum

Grant: Idiot that likes to talk back

Jonas: Way to obsessed with tech stuff

Nick: I honestly have no idea who this kid is. Note: Ask Kelsie (house-bot) who he is

"Okay look" I say as I stand in front of the group. "This is_ my_ house which means you're under _my _rules." I see Grant open his mouth to say something and I send him a glare. "No ifs or buts, my house my rules. Now continuing on with that, you all are leaving."

"Why? I thought we were going to 'endanger your career'?" Grant says sarcastically and I whip out a throwing knife.

"Not another word Grant, I won't hear it. You are going back to Gallagher with the rest of your group while I take a… road trip."

"What kind of road trip Cam?" Asks Liz innocently and I turn to her.

"The kind where someone ends up dead." Was my only answer and I turn back to the group. "I want revenge and I now realize that killing Zach isn't going to get me that." I hear a few sharp intakes of breath and realize that they didn't know that part yet. "But killing Catherin Goode will. Now don't unpack and be ready to leave tomorrow morning." I turn away to go back upstairs.

"No."

"What?" I say turning back around and gripping my knife harder.

"I said no." Zach repeats and I feel a growl build in the back of my throat.

"No you won't leave or no I can't kill your mother." I hiss back.

"Both." He says and I bring my knife up.

"Zachary you are walking on thin ice now I suggest you walk away and don't say another word to me for the duration of your stay before I let this knife fly."

"I won't leave because _I _want to kill my mother. It's only fair." I feel my anger lessen slightly. If Zach were going to kill my mother I would want to do it instead. He's right it is only fair.

"Fine." I grumble "But I want some torture in first."

"Deal." He replies and I turn away.

"Well the rest of you are-"

"Staying. If Zach stays we stay." Bex says cutting me off and the rest of the group voice their agreement.

"No-" Again I am cut off but this time by Zach.

"Yes. We all stick together and _I'm _not leaving so neither are they." I curse under my breath but nod.

"Fine but you will all follow my orders. If I say abandon mission, you abandon mission, if I say stay, you stay, and if I say forget about them, you WILL forget about them." They all nod though some more unhappily than others.

"Looks like we're on the same team now Cameron." Grant says and I finally let my knife fly. Boy is that kid lucky he is wearing a belt.

"Watch the full name Grant or next time I'll let that knife find it's mark. Lower." I say and watch Grant gulp.

I look at the group and start to talk again "'Kay well no offense or anything but you all need some serious training. I mean seven year old me could fight better than you."

"Hey I fight at the top of my class." Bex says and I shake my head.

"Your moves are to… stilted. Come on lets go down stairs and I'll show you."

We all move down stairs and I lay out some mats. "Okay let's start with Bex." I say and she walks into the middle of the mat with me. "Now what's the first thing you need to know in fighting?" And like every Gallagher girl would she answers…

"Structure." She's right for Gallagher but for me…

"Nope, wrong." I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well then please inform us Oh wise one what the first thing you need to know in fighting is."

"Easy; creativity. Every opponent you have is different so if you use the same technique on every person you're going to lose. You not only need to be creative about you pattern but you also need to be creative about your moves."

"So basically we need to do our moves randomly." Macey interjects.

"No of course not… look this is really hard to explain so, Bex, I want you to fight me." I turn to the rest of the group "Take note of the moves we use and then Macey I want you to come out and fight me after I pin Bex-"

"Don't you mean if?" Bex says.

"Nope I mean after and the rest of you need to take note of the moves Maceyuses and if I change my fighting style. Then after I pin Macey I want Grant to come out. No doubt his style will be different from the girls, different teacher, what I want you to see is if my style is the same or different." Everyone nods and I begin.

After three short minutes I have Bex pinned to the ground. She did good, definitely top class in Gallagher, but she didn't take my words into account. Hopefully she will after this.

"Macey!" I call and Macey steps out onto the mat. Her fighting style is nearly identical to Bex's and I could see her becoming a top Gallagher fighter, but not a top _real_ world fighter. I only had to adjust my style a tiny bit. After another two minutes I have her pinned down and Grant joins me on the mat.

Apparently he _was_ paying attention to the other two fights because I did have to adjust my style a good amout and I could tell he was adjusting his too. He lasted almost four minutes. After I had him pinned I helped him to his feet.

"Nice Grant you did good. What you need to work on now is having a couple different techniques or patterns so when the time comes you're not working completely from scratch." He nods and I turn to the whole group.

"I hope you were paying attention because now I want you all to work on that. In about twenty minutes I'll take you all on individually and point out what you need to work on so pair up and grab a mat." As the rest of the group walks away I call back Liz and Jonas. "Guys I take it you have less of a fighting record?" Each of them nods. "Alright that's fine but then I want to tutor you guys so you can at least have a better advantage over your opponent." They each nod again and start to walk away. "Oh guys? We're starting right now." They head back and I sit them down.

"Liz, I want you to take statistics for Jonas while we're working. I mean the angle his leg is at when he's kicking, if that angle fazes me or knocks me down… all that sort of stuff." I say as I hand her a notebook.

"I can do that, Cam."

"Jonas you're with me."

"Alright." He reluctantly gets up and walks onto the mat with me.

"First we'll work on the basics-"

"I know the basics" He says cutting me off.

"Not this way you don't. Now onto the basics…" For the next ten minutes we worked on the basics but I would add or adjust something to make it more hurtful or deadly. After that I took Liz and did basics with her while Jonas worked on her list of statistics.

"Alright the twenty minutes are up!" I shout and everyone stops fighting. "Switch partners and I'll cut in to test you." I turned to Liz and Jonas "I want you two to study your notes and work on your different positions. Also make groupings or easy patterns to start on your fighting techniques." I then started cutting into groups and fighting them.

Everyone improved, Macey shockingly so, but the person who held out against me best was Zach. He lasted a whole seven minutes with his constantly changing techniques. But I changed mine faster.

After our fighting session I grabbed a yogurt and headed to my room not exiting for the rest of the day. Once everyone was asleep I grabbed a slice of left over pizza and water before going to bed and as I laid there I couldn't help but think that teacher Cam was different from regular Cam.

And I liked her more.

*****The end of chapter 16*** **

**A/N Hey! I'm back Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been so busy. I had exams the week before break and then I had a bunch of last minute shopping **_**and then**_** I went on vacation the day after Christmas **_**annnd theeeeeen**_** I just got back. So anyways thank you Kickinit1036, Crazy-for-Goode, Clarusignis, Guest, and ! You guys rock! I'll update soon! ~luv ya sunshine**


End file.
